<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Уравнение с двумя неизвестными by ereteria_arcid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114553">Уравнение с двумя неизвестными</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereteria_arcid/pseuds/ereteria_arcid'>ereteria_arcid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detective, F/F, F/M, Gen, Rusreal AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereteria_arcid/pseuds/ereteria_arcid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Русреал!АУ<br/>Зареченск - маленький, сонный и тихий городок, затерянный где-то в российской провинции. Здесь все друг-друга знают, никогда ничего не происходит, и каждый новый день похож на предыдущий. Тем сильнее оказывается потрясение, когда средь бела дня при странных обстоятельствах пропадает ученица местной школы.<br/>Примечания автора:<br/>Вам никогда не казалось, что герои "Ривердейла" и происходящие с ними события могли бы отлично вписаться в пост-советскую действительность?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom &amp; Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пролог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В фанфике присутствуют множественные элементы русреала начала нулевых, попытки автора обыграть канон в знакомых декорациях и всякие-разные отсылки. Все основные пейринги сохранены, но их трактовка может отличаться от канонной.<br/>Имена персонажей адаптированы, кто есть кто, либо понятно из контекста, либо это указано в комментарии перед очередной главой.<br/>https://b.radikal.ru/b42/2101/1e/66cb5fdf1caa.jpg арт (c) me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— На часах двадцать три тридцать, в студии радиостанции Зареченск-ФМ вас приветствует Алёна Кораблёва с новостями спорта. Футбольный клуб Зеленодолья…<br/>      Саша скривилась и покрутила колёсико поиска станции, надеясь услышать что-нибудь ещё. По всем остальным частотам шли помехи — видимо, в этом чёртовом дворе не ловило ничего, кроме местной радиостанции. Она раздражённо скинула наушники и оттолкнулась ногой от земли. Качели надрывно заскрипели. Саша сунула плеер в сумку и, чувствуя, как противно дрожат руки, вынула сигареты. Пощёлкав зажигалкой, она глубоко затянулась, выпустила в промозглую темноту облако терпкого вишнёвого дыма и, не сумев сдержаться, вновь разрыдалась.<br/>      Сколько она себя помнила, почти все, с кем её более-менее регулярно сталкивала жизнь, относились к Саше либо с неприязнью, либо с равнодушием. Это была и мать, высшим проявлением нежности со стороны которой было скупое прикосновение недовольно поджатых губ к щеке. И отец, который обо всех её успехах слушал вполуха, устремив взгляд куда-то в пространство над вечерней газетой, а затем неизменно обрывал её на полуслове похвалой, сухой и неуместной. Родственники на семейных сборищах встречали её сладкими речами, а провожали хищными взглядами, как стая напыщенных гарпий. Не лучше дела обстояли и в школе: учителей раздражали Сашины острый язык и импульсивный характер, так плохо вписывающиеся в идею школьной дисциплины, но они терпели — суммы пожертвований в школьный бюджет, время от времени делаемых Сашиными родителями, выглядели достойной компенсацией. Даже подруги, которые ходили за ней следом и копировали её манеру одеваться, за глаза распускали сплетни.<br/>      Единственным, кто любил её взаимно и по-настоящему, был Женька. С самого начала, ещё с тех пор, когда оба они плавали рядом в утробе их матери, он всегда был с ней рядом. Был, чтобы приложить подорожник к разбитому во время на роликах локтю. Чтобы дать кулаком в нос противному Кольке из 3 «В», который искупал в луже её куклу. Чтобы ночью сидеть под одеялом и рассказывать друг-другу жуткие истории загробными голосами. Чтобы, когда никто не пришёл на её день рождения, уговорить родителей устроить ещё один — уже совместный. Каждая вторая девчонка в школе мечтала однажды пойти с ним в кино, чтобы в темноте зала целоваться на задних рядах. Парни наперебой зазывали его сходить с ними на футбол, поиграть в приставку или погонять мяч после школы. Учителя восхищались его острым умом и чуть ли не с первого класса прочили ему золотую медаль. Отец трепал по огненно-рыжим волосам и на семейных сборищах с гордостью представлял его как своего наследника. Женька получал всё то, чего никогда не доставалось Саше, но она не завидовала. Он любил её такой, какая она была — вспыльчивой, несговорчивой и упрямой. Этого было достаточно.<br/>      А потом, в один день, всё оборвалось, стремительно и глупо. Только лишь спустя несколько месяцев после того, как гроб с его холодным и неподвижным телом засыпали землёй, соболезнования, как дежурные, так и искренние, утихли, а сама Саша смогла наконец думать о Женьке, не срываясь на слёзы, она поняла: теперь её не любит никто. И, когда она смирилась и научилась с этим жить — примерно так, наверное, как живут потерявшие ногу или зрение, — ей дали второй шанс. В её жизни появился человек, сумевший за Сашиными броскими шмотками и паршивым характером разглядеть нечто большее. Человек, которому было не наплевать. Четыре месяца она таяла от счастья и засыпала с улыбкой на губах и мыслями о новой встрече. Её снова любили и она любила в ответ — как умела. А потом она всё испортила. Своим эгоизмом, своими глупой импульсивностью и неумением вовремя остановиться. В том, что неминуемо близилось в последние недели и наконец произошло сегодня вечером, виновата была она одна, теперь Саша осознавала это кристально ясно, и от этого осознания ей хотелось выть.<br/>      Слёзы текли по щекам, смешиваясь с тушью, к горлу подступала тошнота, и всё вокруг — рычание двигателей машин на улице, чей-то визгливый пьяный смех, треск взрывающихся где-то вдали фейерверков — вдруг смешалось в гудящий, неразборчивый и невыносимый фон. С кончика сигареты сорвался горящий уголёк. Саша дёрнулась и стряхнула пепел с колен, оглядывая прожжённую дырку. Колготки теперь придётся выбросить, это уж точно. Она затянулась в последний раз и затушила сигарету об покрытое облезлой краской сиденье качелей. Во двор, шурша шинами об асфальт, въехала чья-то машина. Резкий свет фар ослепил Сашу, она закрылась рукой. Из салона принялось выгружаться какое-то многочисленное семейство с пищащими детьми и кучей сумок. Саша вытерла лицо рукавом пальто, поднялась с качелей и двинулась прочь. Выйдя со двора, она оказалась на ярко освещённой Юбилейной. Несмотря на поздний, особенно по меркам Зареченска, час, народу было достаточно. Её то и дело обгоняли шумные компании, возвращающиеся со Дня города, сквозь окна серебристой «девятки», стоящей перед светофором, долбили басы, а из дверей круглосуточного магазина навстречу Саше вывалилась парочка нетрезвых хохочущих девиц. Пытаясь укрыться от этого раздражающего, лихорадочного веселья, она натянула на голову капюшон и ускорила шаг. Не отвлекаться. Не думать о том, что сегодня произошло. Добраться до дома. Влезть под душ. Остальное — потом. Повторяя эти слова по кругу, как мантру, она упрямо шла вперед.<br/>      Юбилейная считалась центром города. Дома, что высились по обе её стороны, радовали глаз эркерами и башенками, их фасады были украшены лепниной, а внутри скрывались гулкие мраморные лестницы, тяжёлые дубовые двери и высокие потолки. В одном из таких домов дальше по улице жила и Саша. Его угол уже показался вдалеке, и она прищурилась, пытаясь разглядеть, горит ли в спальне родителей свет. Если они ещё не пришли с этого торжественного сборища в мэрии, то она успеет проскользнуть в их комнату. Там, между комодом и стеной, мать прятала плоскую флягу с вискарём, который она в тайне (как ей казалось) ото всех подливала себе в кофе. Увлечённая мыслью о том, что ещё десять минут, и ей, возможно, удастся заглушить эту сдавливающую грудь боль, она только со второго раза заметила, что её окликнули.<br/>      — Саша! Эй! Саша! Привет…-- прозвучало откуда-то справа.<br/>      Она обернулась — слишком резко — и, приглядевшись, буркнула из-под капюшона:<br/>      — А, Алинка, это ты. Ну, привет.<br/>      Меньше всего ей хотелось наткнуться на кого-то из знакомых, и именно это сейчас и произошло: их классная тихоня Алина Макарова вышла из-за угла мебельного и теперь стояла перед ней с какой-то странной, наигранно-застенчивой улыбкой. Гадая, что эта скромница забыла на улице в такой час и надеясь, что она не увяжется следом, Саша быстро пошла вперёд. Алина, как на зло, поспешила за ней.<br/>      — Привет, — ещё раз повторила она на ходу, не к месту и как-то нервно рассмеявшись.<br/>      Саша притормозила и обернулась. Алина, догнав её, продолжила:<br/>      — Забавно, что я тебя вот так встретила. Столько людей… А ты со дня города идёшь, да?<br/>      — Угу. Именно.<br/>      Больше всего ей хотелось, чтобы Алина отвязалась от неё и исчезла куда-нибудь так же внезапно, как и появилась, но та продолжала идти за ней:<br/>      — А я у бабушки в гостях была, засиделась, теперь домой торопюсь. — словно оправдываясь перед кем-то, быстро проговорила она. — Саш, а ты домой? Нам же в одну сторону, да?<br/>      Саша не реагировала, но Алину это как будто не смущало.<br/>      — Ох, так шумно тут. И людей…<br/>      Её прервал вой сирены. В сторону площади пронеслась, тревожно вспыхивая синим и красным, милицейская машина. Краем глаза Саша заметила, как Алина вдруг изменилась в лице и проводила её долгим испуганным взглядом. Саша, всё ещё не понимая, что этой дурище от неё надо, пошла быстрее. Алина вновь поспешила за ней. Проходя мимо тёмной витрины мебельного, Саша на секунду замерла и бросила быстрый взгляд на своё отражение: полупрозрачный призрак с размазанной по лицу тушью.<br/>      — Дальше я дворами. — коротко бросила она и, не дожидаясь реакции, свернула за угол. Не хватало ей в таком виде напороться ещё на кого-нибудь из знакомых.<br/>      — Темно тут… — Алина, запыхавшись, нагнала её и снова пошла рядом.<br/>      — И хорошо, — сквозь зубы процедила Саша.<br/>      — Ну да… В принципе. — и без того негромкий голос Алины прозвучал совсем уж тихо.       Судя по всему, она поняла, что Саша не в настроении и дальше они шли молча.<br/>Во дворах действительно было темно — фонари здесь почему-то горели через один, но ночь выдалась ясной и света Луны было вполне достаточно. Отчаяние и ненависть к себе, которые ещё совсем недавно душили Сашу, понемногу начали уступать место тяжёлой, отупляющей усталости, которая одну за другой выживала из головы оставшиеся мысли. Под ногами шуршали опавшие листья, пахло сыростью и какой-то гнилью. За всё время им не встретилось никого — одна лишь распушившаяся на холоде кошка сидела на бортике выключенного фонтана в одном из дворов и невозмутимо умывалась лапой. Подходя к своему дому, Саша подняла голову вверх. В зале было темно, окна бабушкиной комнаты мигали голубым — видимо, как всегда сидит перед телевизором. У подъезда она остановилась и обернулась к Алине, которая тащилась в паре шагов позади:<br/>      — Мой дом, — она кивнула на подъездную дверь. — Ну, покедова.<br/>      — Пока, — тихо откликнулась Алина. И неожиданно добавила, — Спасибо.<br/>      Из её голоса ушла вся эта странная, виноватая наигранность, теперь он звучал устало и как-то настороженно. Саша подняла глаза и наконец посмотрела на неё внимательно, не вскользь. Было темно, но она успела заметить, что куртка у этой, обычно такой аккуратной отличницы-зануды, распахнута, её дурацкий красный шарф намотан как попало, будто впопыхах, а к меховой оторочке на сапогах пристали листья и какой-то мусор. Саша пожала плечами:<br/>      — Да не за что. — дёрнув ручку, она отворила тяжёлую дверь и скрылась в тусклом полумраке подъезда.<br/>***</p><p> </p><p>      Снаружи снова загрохотало. Гусь отложил книгу, встал с матраца и подошёл к окну. Заряды хлопали как попкорн в кастрюле, фонтаны искр взлетали над верхушками деревьев и крышами домов, окрашивая их кроваво-малиновым. Он залюбовался той фантастичностью, которую фейерверк придавал до тошноты привычному пейзажу. Не отрывая взгляда от окна, Гусь подсунул руку под край подоконника и снял с батареи пакет. Он присел на подоконник, вынул из пакета столовский пирожок с яблоком — его сегодняшний ужин — и вцепился зубами в тёплое сдобное тесто. Вскоре фейерверк стих. Вдоль забора пронеслась, громко лая, собака. «Лада! Лада, ко мне, вернись!» — долетели до Гуся отчаянные вопли её хозяина. Ветер гонял по двору сухие листья, колыхал вывешенные у входа в школу флаги, настойчиво пробивался сквозь щели в рассохшихся оконных рамах. Гусь поёжился, поплотнее натянул любимую шапку и окинул взглядом комнату. В лунном свете читались силуэты перевёрнутых стульев, поставленных на сдвинутые к центру столы, белели корешки подшивок журналов в стеллажах, высились тёмные стопки коробок и принесённые сюда из актового зала фрагменты картонных декораций. В углу тикали висящие на стене часы. Тёмные стрелки выделялись на белом фоне, Гусь прищурился: двадцать три часа и семь минут. Когда-то этот небольшой кабинет занимала редакция школьной газеты, но шло время, её корреспонденты сдавали выпускные экзамены и покидали школу, и как-то так вышло, что в этом году желающих продолжить их дело не нашлось. В кабинете устроили склад школьного барахла, и заходили сюда только за тем, чтобы приумножить его количество, что было Гусю только на руку.<br/>      Пирожок закончился до обидного быстро. Он кинул последний взгляд в темноту двора, собираясь вернуться на свой походный матрац, к фонарику и недочитанному Ремарку. Неожиданно его внимание привлекло шуршание листвы прямо под окном. Гусь опёрся руками о подоконник и осторожно глянул вниз: невысокая тёмная фигура быстрым шагом, почти бегом двигалась по тропинке. Ничего необычного в этом не было: как он успел убедиться за эти несколько недель, школьный двор по ночам привлекал к себе немало как простых припозднившихся прохожих, желающих срезать путь, так и разнообразных мутных личностей с их тёмными делами. Гусь отвернулся и спрыгнул с подоконника, но успел поймать момент, когда силуэт приблизился к фонарю и его тусклый свет выхватил из темноты крепко сбитую девичью фигуру, светлые кудри и ярко-красный шарф. Это сочетание вызвало какие-то смутные ассоциации, и он поспешно обернулся, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь ещё, но девушка уже исчезла за углом. Вздохнув, он вытер руки о джинсы, вернулся в свой угол, и, устроившись поверх клочкастого ватного одеяла, погрузился в чтение. Насладиться книгой, впрочем, не удалось: минуты через три фонарик замигал и погас. Гусь встал, потряс его, пощёлкал выключателем, вытряхнул батарейки и вставил их обратно, но никакого эффекта не добился и разочарованно рухнул на импровизированную подушку, роль которой играла его свёрнутая куртка. Сменных батареек у него не было, и это значило, что о чтении сегодня можно забыть. Где-то совсем близко снова заскулила собака, отчаянно и тоскливо — видимо, та самая. Он вытянулся на матраце и уставился на тёмно-синюю тень, которую отбрасывали на потолок ветки растущего напротив окна ясеня. Тень напоминала не то змею, не то китайского дракона. Он повернулся на бок и прикрыл глаза, надеясь уснуть и понимая, что сбыться этим надеждам не суждено.<br/>      В школе было тихо — охранник наверняка уже спал в своей каморке в соседнем крыле. Гусь почему-то вспомнил, как лет в девять выдумал историю про старшеклассницу, которая ненавидела школу и только и мечтала о том, чтобы её поскорей закончить и больше никогда сюда не возвращаться. Развязка была трагичной: на выпускном она, спускаясь по лестнице, споткнулась, скатилась по ступенькам вниз, переломала себе все кости и умерла. Будучи в ярости от того, что теперь-то она точно никогда не окончит эту чертову школу и больше отсюда не выберется, она обернулась жутким белым призраком и теперь бродит ночами по пустым классам и коридорам, а всякий, кто встретит её и посмотрит ей прямо в глаза — упадёт замертво. Он так убедительно рассказывал эту историю Игорю, что сам в неё поверил, и они потом ещё с неделю искали способ пробраться в школу ночью и найти там Белую Выпускницу, не став при этом её жертвой. Гусь грустно усмехнулся: сейчас он как никогда был близок к реализации их плана. Где-то внизу снова зашуршало, раздались тихие, невнятные голоса. В отсутствие других развлечений, Гусь встал быстро сунул ноги в стоптанные кеды и вновь перебрался к окну. По школьному двору двигались двое, луна вышла из-за туч и в её бледном свете их силуэты были видны вполне четко: двое мужчин, довольно крепкие. Один высокий, второй чуть пониже. Они подошли ближе и Гусь расслышал их голоса.<br/>      — Ну и куда её понесло? — раздражённо спросил тот, что повыше, щёлкая на ходу зажигалкой.<br/>      — Да хер разберёт. Там темно, среди тех сараев. Чуть ноги себе не переломал, — сипло откликнулся его спутник. — Потом в тупик этот упёрся. Че делать-то теперь?<br/>-      — А нечего было за ней нестись. Только спугнул — ищи теперь.<br/>      — Бля, еще и это. — с отчаянием в голосе продолжал сиплый. — Ну пиздец, мало нам того, что…<br/>      Продолжения фразы Гусь не услышал: парочка — по всей видимости, хозяева той самой сбежавшей собаки — завернула за угол. Он уставился в темноту. На позапрошлый Новый Год Беляш тоже неожиданно испугался фейерверков, которые запускали соседи. Обычно он воспринимал всё это спокойно, а тут вырвался со двора и убежал на улицу, лая и скуля. Они с отцом с полчаса искали его по всем переулкам и в итоге нашли под каким-то кустом на пустыре. Отец подхватил дрожащего Беляша на руки, спрятал под курткой, и они пошли домой, где на крыльце их ждали мать с Ириской. Увидев, что пёс нашёлся, Ириска принялась скакать вокруг него, радостно хлопая в ладоши и подсовывая под нос самодельное новогоднее печенье, Беляш благодарно хрустел угощением, а мать, раскрасневшаяся от мороза и волнения, улыбалась и обнимала отца. Тогда всё ещё было так… нормально. И так непохоже на то, каким оно стало сейчас.<br/>      От некстати набежавших воспоминаний на душе стало кисло. На ходу скидывая кеды, Гусь прошёл к матрацу и поплотнее завернулся в одеяло. Он чувствовал себя безумно усталым и понимал: лучшее, что он может сейчас сделать — это попытаться уснуть, но в голову полезли мысли, одна другой паршивее. О семье, которой у него больше не было, друзьях, что нашли себе кого-то поинтересней, о будущем, которое казалось туманным и угрожающим. Казалось, он целую вечность ворочался с боку на бок, мучая себя бесплодными попытками придумать своим проблемам хоть какое-то решение, когда его наконец затянуло в поверхностный и прерывистый сон.<br/>***</p><p> </p><p>      Резкие, болезненные вдохи разрывали её лёгкие, сердце бешено колотилось под рёбрами, перед глазами то и дело темнело. В какой-то момент Алина и вовсе перестала понимать, где она оказалась и куда бежит. Под каблуками сапог захрустело битое стекло, ветка куста, внезапно выскочившая из темноты, хлестнула её по лицу и запуталась в шарфе. Боль отрезвила. Алина остановилась, кое-как перевела дыхание и огляделась.<br/>Улица была пуста: ни людей, ни машин, только лишь ветер гонял сухие листья в жёлтом свете фонаря. Тяжело дыша, Алина прислонилась к шершавой стене пятиэтажки, под окнами которой она оказалась, и принялась освобождать шарф из цепких лап куста. Вдали, за лесополосой, протяжно загудела электричка. Словно вторя ей, откуда-то со стороны частного сектора, залаяла собака. Того, чего Алина боялась больше всего — торопливых тяжёлых шагов и резких, грубых голосов — слышно не было. Справившись с колючими ветками, она прикрыла глаза. В сознании тут же замельтешили яркие, навязчивые образы: звон разбивающегося стекла, истошный крик, сливающийся с грохотом фейерверков, тень в оконном проёме, промелькнувшая на долю секунды. Или не было её, этой тени? Может быть, ей вообще всё это привиделось? Мысли снова начали путаться и к горлу подступила тошнота.<br/>      Алина открыла глаза и попыталась дышать глубоко и спокойно, как учила мама: вдох в два раза короче выдоха. Главное — это добраться до дома, всё остальное потом. Она закатала рукав и взглянула на часы: двадцать два сорок семь. Сейчас она на Сигнальной, если пойдёт прямо, то уложится минут в пятнадцать. Вот только жилые дома скоро кончатся, а дальше там только котельная и выселенные деревянные бараки — случись что, на помощь ей точно никто не придёт. А вот если она прямо отсюда свернёт во дворы, то вскоре выберется на Юбилейную. Оттуда домой идти дольше, но безопаснее: улица хорошо освещена и начинается прямо от центральной площади, наверняка удастся незаметно прибиться к какой-нибудь компании, возвращающейся с празднования Дня города. Бросив быстрый взгляд за плечо и убедившись, что позади никого нет, Алина свернула за угол. Миновав пустую в этот поздний час детскую площадку, она двинулась вдоль подъездов следующей пятиэтажки. Кое-где сквозь плотно задёрнутые шторы пробивался жёлтый свет ламп и голубые всполохи работающих телевизоров. Поднявшийся вдруг ветер зашумел в верхушках деревьев, протащил по тротуару ворох листьев и дырявый пакет. В этот же момент где-то за спиной Алины раздался резкий металлический звук. Она дёрнулась от неожиданности и обернулась. На детской площадке тяжело заворочалась старая карусель.<br/>Алина сделала ещё пару шагов и снова остановилась: ей вдруг померещилось, что за этим скрежетом скрывается ещё какой-то звук, куда более опасный. Скрипнув ещё пару раз, карусель остановилась и теперь Алина слышала совершенно отчётливо: кто-то приближался к ней из-за кустов с противоположной стороны двора, тяжело ступая и шурша листьями. Она замерла от ужаса, сердце снова заколотилось. Сбросив оцепенение, Алина метнулась к ближайшему подъезду и дёрнула за ручку. Бесполезно — дверь щетинилась кодовым замком, комбинации она конечно же не знала. Проклиная себя за то, что так глупо потеряла время, она торопливо пошла обратно, надеясь, что это всего лишь припозднившийся прохожий. Шаги за спиной стали громче и настойчивее, в воздухе вдруг прогремело «Эй, да стой ты!», и она, поддавшись панике, побежала. Алина в жизни не думала, что сможет так бежать, особенно учитывая, что последние три года уроки физкультуры просиживала с учебниками в раздевалке, но адреналин придавал ей сил. Она завернула за угол и ринулась напрямик через заросшие дворы, прилегающие к маленьким двухэтажным домикам, которые все почему-то называли «немецкими». Петляя между тёмными домами и торчащими то тут, то там сараями, она вдруг с ужасом вспомнила, что этими дворами ей к Юбилейной не выйти: они заканчиваются тупиком, глухим забором — сколько раз они в начальной школе играли тут в прятки с Ветой и другими девчонками, облазив все закоулки.<br/>      Сил бежать дальше не осталось, но воспоминания о детских забавах подстегнули память, выдёргивая какие-то чудом сохранившиеся в ней детали, и Алина вдруг свернула в сторону, протиснулась между сараями в одном из дворов и оказалась прямо перед незакрытой калиткой, ведущей в чей-то палисадник, заросший лохматым кустарником. Она скользнула внутрь, присела под кустом и затаила дыхание, чувствуя, как под курткой и свитером по спине струится пот. Секунды тянулись ужасно медленно, и Алине казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем она услышала, как кто-то движется с другой стороны сарая в направлении тупика. Когда шаги наконец стихли, в голове мелькнула спасительная мысль: школа. Отсюда она ведь может выйти к школьному двору, а там — на Юбилейную, как и собиралась. Преследователи её манёвр, скорее всего разгадают и пойдут следом, но по крайней мере, это даст ей фору.<br/>      В тёмное небо со свистом взметнулся очередной залп фейерверка. Собравшись с силами, Алина встала и толкнула калитку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Денис Долин - Дилтон Дойли;<br/>Дима Пряников - Муз Мейсон;<br/>Роман Маньков - Реджи Мэнтл;<br/>Роберт Михайлович -Руперт Чиппинг;<br/>Кирилл Куличихин - Кевин Келлер;<br/>Глеб Сергеевич - Холден Хани;</p><p>Все прочие персонажи сгенерированы мною для количества, совпадения с реальными людьми случайны и тогдалие</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вета, как и обычно, пришла в то утро рано. Не торопясь повесила куртку в полупустой раздевалке. Сменила сапоги на аккуратные туфли с удобным, невысоким каблуком. Посмотревшись в зеркало, поправила хвостик, аккуратно подвернула воротник водолазки. Всё было как всегда: просторный вестибюль с бело-коричневой плиткой, кое-где разбитой, запах гречневой каши, доносящийся из столовой, разнокалиберные горшки с геранью на окнах, гулкий и пустой коридор второго этажа. Вета негромко постучала в массивную, выкрашенную белой краской дверь учительской и почти сразу же отворила её. Там тоже было пусто, только историк Анатолий Васильевич сидел у окна с газетой и чашкой.<br/>      — Доброе утро! — улыбнулась Вета. — Я за журналом.<br/>      — Доброе, — кивнул он, глядя на неё из-под густых седых бровей. — Вы же у меня первые сегодня? Ты тогда и ключ от кабинета тоже возьми, не сиди в коридоре.<br/>      Вета поблагодарила учителя, взяла с полки классный журнал с наклейкой девятый «А» на обложке, сняла с крючка в шкафу нужный ключ. Перед кабинетом никого не было — она пришла самой первой. Вета отперла дверь и щёлкнула выключателем. Вздрогнув, загудели лампы, заливая холодным светом выкрашенные голубой краской стены класса, глянцевые жёсткие листья фикусов на подоконнике, ровные ряды парт, доску в белых меловых разводах и черно-белые портреты над ней. Вета оставила ключ и журнал на учительском столе, поставила сумку и взялась за тряпку. Пару минут спустя, когда доска заблестела, она вернулась на своё место, открыла учебник, чтобы до начала урока повторить параграф, но сосредоточиться на политическом кризисе накануне французской революции никак не удавалось. Вету клонило в сон, мысли расползались во все стороны, как дождевые черви в сырую погоду. Она прилегла на парту, пристроив подбородок на мягкую ткань пенала, и закрыла глаза.<br/>      Сегодня ей снова снилась очередная вариация кошмара, уже ставшего привычным за последний неполный год. Был какой-то праздник, кажется, Новый год, она были в своей квартире, полной гостей, среди которых была и Полина — Вета всё время видела её лишь со спины, но была четко уверена в том, что это её сестра. Удивлённая и обрадованная её появлением, Вета постоянно пыталась подойти к ней, заговорить, но всякий раз из этого ничего не выходило: то кто-то вдруг будто случайно преграждал ей путь и подходил с каким-то разговором, то сама Полина неожиданно исчезала среди гостей, и Вета никак не могла её найти, а все, кого она спрашивала, делали вид, что не слышат её или не понимают, о чём она. Она вышла на кухню, где их с Полиной папа курил в форточку в компании других гостей, и когда Вета, отчаявшись, спросила о Полине у него, он удивлённо поднял брови и ответил: «О чём ты говоришь? У тебя никогда не было сестры». После этого Вета проснулась в противном холодном поту и долго, не моргая смотрела на белеющий в лунном свете пустой полинин диванчик, как всегда стоявший напротив её собственного.<br/>      Раздались шаги. Вета открыла глаза и обернулась. Денис Долин, коротко и чрезвычайно серьёзно кивнул ей в знак приветствия, расположился за своей партой и, постоянно поправляя спадающие очки, принялся выгружать из своего громадного рюкзака с припасами на все случаи жизни потрёпанные тетради. Вета перевела взгляд на часы, висевшие над учительским столом. Половина восьмого. Скоро, должно быть, придут Игорь и Вероника, с ними станет повеселее. Мысль о том, что сейчас они наверняка вдвоём бредут по усыпанным яркими листьями улицам, держась за руки и улыбаясь, неприятно кольнула её, но Вета постаралась поскорее её отогнать. Всё-таки, Вероника была славной и, несмотря на родительские деньги и столичные привычки, совершенно не заносчивой и не противной, они с Игорем выглядели отличной парой, а в отношении самой Веты было очевидно, что она для Игоря — близкий человек, подруга детства, но никак не романтический интерес. Продолжать попытки это изменить значило бы выставить себя дурой, а этого Вете хотелось меньше всего.<br/>      Школа, тем временем, начала постепенно оживать. Слышались голоса и шаги, открывались двери, скрипели парты. Тяжело ступая, в класс вошёл Дима Пряников по прозвищу Пряник, с высоты своего почти двухметрового роста прогудел «Привет, Ветка» и уселся за парту к Денису, с которым они тут же начали обсуждать какую-то компьютерную игру. Цокот нескольких пар каблуков анонсировал появление главной среди девятых классов стервы — Саши Белоцветовой, как всегда пламенеющей рыжими волосами и вульгарно красной помадой, и её подруг — Тани и Яны. Все трое устроились на первом ряду, прямо напротив Веты. Таня достала из сумки толстый глянцевый журнал и они с Яной принялись бурно и излишне громко обсуждать какой-то тест. Саша молча отвернулась к окну, за которым дрожали на ветру тоненькие, почти облетевшие осинки.<br/>      Потихоньку подтягивались и остальные, здоровались, рассаживались по местам, обсуждали домашку и какие-то свои новости. В развалочку и радостно гогоча зашли Ромка Маньков — капитан школьной сборной по футболу и главный мажор класса — и его дружки: Сергей Смирнов по прозвищу Серый и Илья Власов по прозвищу Влас. Они с шумом принялись рассаживаться позади Белоцветовой со свитой.<br/>      — Танька, дай алгебру списать, — притворно занудил Влас.<br/>      — А ты мне за это что? — захихикала в ответ Таня.<br/>      Вета поморщилась и поспешила вернуться к французской революции. На этот раз дело пошло лучше, даже равномерный гул голосов с писклявой Таней на переднем плане не слишком её отвлекал. Когда она дочитала вторую страницу, позади раздался громкий, нарочито-ленивый голос Ромки:<br/>      — О, «Сумеречная зона», здорово! Че такой кислый-то — помер что ли кто?<br/>      Серый и Влас заржали. Вета подняла голову. Федор Преображенский по прозвищу Гусь, бросив неприязненный взгляд в сторону первого ряда, молча прошёл к свободной последней парте. Маньков и компания погоготали ещё некоторое время, но, не получив желаемой реакции со стороны объекта своих шуток, угомонились. Вета обернулась и посмотрела на Гуся, который с безразличным видом достал из сумки какую-то книгу и погрузился в чтение. Он действительно показался ей куда более бледным и усталым, чем обычно. Черты лица словно заострились, тени под глазами стали гуще. Вета вдруг поняла, что они с ним ни словом не перекинулись с тех пор, как в первых неделях сентября Гусь с Игорем из-за чего-то разругались. Из-за чего именно, Игорь так и не рассказал, Гусь все его попытки наладить общение игнорировал, и со временем Игорь перестал их предпринимать, сосредоточившись на зарождавшихся отношениях с Вероникой. Что до самой Веты, то они с Гусём едва ли были когда-то особо близки. Они втроём — Вета, Игорь и Гусь — сидели вместе в столовой, иногда выбирались куда-нибудь, в кино или в парк, но связующим звеном всегда был Игорь. Гусь всегда был для неё эдакой загадкой, с его не по годам серьёзным отношением к жизни, колкими саркастичными шутками и загадочными семейными проблемами. Их дружба с простым, открытым и в чём-то наивным Игорем со стороны тоже смотрелась какой-то парадоксальной, но длилась уже много лет и была весьма прочной, так что эта ссора стала неожиданностью для всех. Кроме Игоря друзей у него, кажется, вообще не было, и с тех пор Гусь мрачным призраком болтался где-то на периферии школьной жизни, время от времени оказываясь в роли удобной мишени для шуточек Ромки и ему подобных.<br/>      От размышлений о том, стоит ли ей подойти к Гусю на перемене и хотя бы попытаться узнать, как у него дела, Вету отвлёк звонкий голос прямо над ухом:<br/>      — Ветусик! Привет.<br/>      Вероника поставила крошечную сумочку, в которую едва влезали нужные учебники, на парту, чмокнула Вету в щёку и села рядом, вытянув под столом ноги в ботинках на высоченной платформе.<br/>      — Ну и погодка сегодня… Блин, засиделась вчера за сочинением и еле с утра встала. А ты, кстати, успела его дописать?<br/>      — Ну, а как же. Четыре листа получилось.<br/>      Вероника одобрительно кивнула:<br/>      — Роберт определённо оценит твой серьёзный подход.<br/>      — Надеюсь. — улыбнулась Вета.<br/>      Робертом (вернее, Робертом Михайловичем) звали классного руководителя девятого «А», учителя русского языка и литературы. Молодой и прогрессивный, он любил нестандартные формы проведения уроков, всячески поощрял наличие у учеников собственного мнения о прочитанном и вообще — видел в них людей, а не объекты педагогического процесса. Этим он быстро снискал любовь и признание в лице всех, у кого преподавал — с ним читать заданное на дом начали даже самые дремучие личности.<br/>      — Вот честно, когда мы переезжали, родители опасались, что со школой будут проблемы, даже подумывали меня в этот пафосный лицей отправить. Ну, тот, до которого ехать часа два, — пояснила Вероника, доставая из сумки тетради и цветные ручки. — Но после того, как я им рассказала про наши уроки литературы, они прониклись. Сказали, в плохой школе такой преподаватель бы не продержался. Жвачку будешь?<br/>      — Буду, спасибо. — Вета высыпала себе на ладонь пару клубничных подушечек и отправила их в рот. — Он, кстати, раньше и преподавал в том лицее. А в прошлом году почему-то уволился и перешёл к нам.<br/>      — Ага, а до него была жуткая грымза. — включился в беседу неожиданно возникший за партой позади них Кирилл Куличихин. — Унылая, нудная — жуть. И никаких там дискуссий, говорила: «Своё мнение будете дома матери высказывать». Уверен, Роберта нам послали как подарок за перенесённые страдания.<br/>      — Кстати, о подарках. — Вероника обвела их торжествующим взглядом. — Сегодня исполняется два месяца с тех пор, как мы сюда переехали, и в честь этого предлагаю после уроков отправиться в «Золотую Лихорадку» и хорошенько это дело отпраздновать нашей скромной дружеской компанией — вы, я и Игорёк. Всё за мой счёт, конечно.<br/>      — С удовольствием принимаю твоё предложение, мороженого много не бывает, — довольно подмигнул Кирилл. — Вета, ты же с нами?<br/>      — Конечно! Кстати, Ник, а где Игорь?<br/>      — А, — Вероника махнула рукой. — Его у входа в школу взял в оборот этот их трудовик, что-то по поводу каких-то парт или столов. Сейчас будет, наверное.<br/>      — Вы вместе пришли? — осторожно поинтересовалась Вета, надеясь, что в её интонации не вылезло никаких лишних ноток.<br/>      — Ага. Папа хотел меня на машине отвезти, но я отказалась, сказала, хочу пешком прогуляться. Блин, какой же он классный, — произнесла она уже тише, с мечтательным выражением лица, и Вета поняла, что речь уже не об отце Вероники, суровом и мифическом Ринате Дамировиче, личность которого за недолгий срок пребывания в городе уже обросла слухами один другого невероятней.<br/>      Игорь влетел в класс почти перед самым звонком, шлёпнулся за парту рядом с Кириллом, торопливо чмокнул Вету в щёку и кинул абсолютно глупый, влюблённый взгляд на Веронику. Вета поспешила отвести глаза — сколько бы она себя ни уговаривала, не приводила рациональных аргументов, внутри ей всё ещё было некомфортно. Впрочем, времени на размышления не осталось — в класс вошёл Анатолий Васильевич. После традиционного приветствия, он открыл журнал, долистал до нужной страницы и начал перекличку.<br/>      — Так… Андреев, вижу, здесь. Белоцветова? Тут? Бельчук, Власов, Долин?<br/>Ученики по очереди откликались. Дойдя до буквы М, Анатолий Васильевич остановился и обвёл класс взглядом.<br/>      — Макарова, Алина. Нет её?<br/>      Место Алины действительно пустовало. Все посмотрели на её соседку по парте — Аню Бельчук, та пожала плечами.<br/>      — Ладно, пока не буду отмечать, возможно, опаздывает. Маньков, здесь?<br/>Дойдя до конца списка, он отложил журнал и начал опрос. Первым отвечал Серый, и выглядело это довольно жалко: он запинался, путался в фактах, датах и именах французских министров, а его идиотские попытки шутить не спасали, а наоборот, усугубляли ситуацию в глазах Анатолия Васильевича. В конце-концов, тот махнул рукой.<br/>      — Садись, Смирнов. «Три», и то, как ты понимаешь, с натяжкой. Едем дальше…<br/>      Класс затих в ожидании имени следующей жертвы. Неожиданно раздался стук, скрипнула дверь, и в класс вошла Алина запыхавшаяся, в расстёгнутой куртке и криво намотанном шарфе.<br/>      — Алина, ты сегодня поздно, — покачал головой Анатолий Васильевич — Неужели проспала?<br/>— Да. Извините. — Алина села на своё место и принялась торопливо разматывать шарф.       Вета вдруг заметила, что Гусь наблюдает за этим процессом с каким-то странным изумлением, будто усмотрел в нём нечто необычное.<br/>      — Что-то ты бледная. — Анатолий Васильевич поглядел на неё поверх очков. — Хорошо себя чувствуешь?<br/>      — Да. Просто бежала, — тихо ответила Алина, не поднимая глаз от сумки, из которой она дрожащими руками сначала достала учебник сначала по географии, потом по английскому, и только после этого — по истории. «Жрать надо меньше», — раздался ехидный шепоток с первого ряда: Маньков и компания снова решили поупражняться в остроумии. Вета не удержалась, обернулась к ним и недовольно шикнула.<br/>      — Ну, ладно. На перемене сходи в раздевалку, повесь куртку. Продолжаем урок. Вета, порадуй нас, пожалуйста — поведай, кто и по чьей рекомендации стал преемником Шарля-Александра де Каллона на посту генерального контролёра финансов и с какими трудностями он столкнулся?<br/>      Вета встала и начала рассказывать — готовилась она на совесть и проблем это не вызывало. Урок шёл своим чередом, закончив опрос, Анатолий Васильевич приступил к новой теме, часть учеников под его руководством старательно конспектировала имена и даты, часть — незаметно дремала, потихоньку перекидывалась записками, перешёптывалась и посматривала в окно, где уже начинал рассеиваться утренний туман.<br/>      После звонка девятый «А» высыпал в коридор. Вета, Игорь, Вероника и Кирилл вместе с гудящей толпой одноклассников отправились в кабинет географии. Вероника рассказывала о том, как они, ещё в Москве, с подругами отправились на ночь глядя в какой-то клуб, толком не отпросившись у родителей, и потом не могли объяснить диспетчеру, на какой адрес присылать такси. Кирилл, о гламурной столичной жизни знавший только из сериалов, но безумно ею интересовавшийся, засыпал Веронику вопросами, Вета слушала в пол-уха.<br/>      — Эй, — Игорь тронул её за плечо. — Всё в порядке?<br/>      — Да, — Вета улыбнулась. — Просто не выспалась. Снилась всякая чушь.<br/>      — Снова эти сны? Про Полину?<br/>      — Мне снилось, что она приехала к нам на Новый год. Звучит безобидно, но сон был паршивый.<br/>      О том, что с тех пор как Полина поссорилась с родителями и уехала в деревню, ей регулярно снятся кошмары с её участием, она рассказала только Игорю. Вета помолчала и добавила:<br/>      — Это глупо, но мне кажется, будто что-то случилось. Или должно случиться.<br/>      — А ты давно с ней разговаривала? — Игорь, казалось, тоже встревожился.<br/>      — В конце лета. Она звонила с почты. Говорила, что всё в порядке, но времени мало — детям нужно внимание, да и бабушке с дедом приходится помогать.<br/>      — Знаешь, я думаю, это просто сон. Ты переживаешь за неё, вот и снится всякое.<br/>      — Игорь! Игорь Андреев! — раздался вдруг голос трудовика Геннадия Павловича. Он шёл им навстречу вместе с двумя рослыми пацанами из девятого «В».<br/>      — Иду, Геннадий Павлович! — отозвался Игорь. — Ребят, я отойду, там нужно в началке парты перенести, предупредите Лесотундру, что я опоздаю.<br/>      Лесотундрой они прозвали Марину Анатольевну — нервную и дотошную учительницу географии и биологии. Игорь ушёл вместе с трудовиком, Вета пошла в класс. Слова Игоря успокоили её лишь отчасти — смутное предчувствие беды никуда не делось. Двигаясь по школьному коридору в потоке гомонящих одноклассников, Вета, сама того не желая, подмечала незначительные, казалось, мелочи, выбивающее это утро из разряда обычных, таких же, как и все. Звук сирены скорой помощи, доносящийся с проспекта, открытая дверь учительской и разрывающийся где-то в глубине её телефон, до которого никому не было дела, директор школы Глеб Сергеевич, с озабоченным и мрачным видом быстро идущий куда-то по коридору в сопровождении едва поспевающей за ним завуча Эмилии Дмитриевны.<br/>      Беспокойство Веты усилилось, когда обычно пунктуальная Марина Анатольевна не появилась ни через пять, ни через пятнадцать минут после начала урока. Остальных это, впрочем, если и волновало, то не слишком. Кирилл продолжал осыпать Веронику вопросами о столичных развлечениях, к их беседе присоединилась отколовшаяся по такому поводу от белоцветовской свиты Таня. Влас с Ромкой, подначивая друг друга, кидались в приоткрытое окно кусками ластика. Не участвующий на этот раз в коллективных забавах Серый бурно обсуждал с Яной их прошедшую гулянку по случаю Дня города. Яна время от времени дергала сидящую рядом с ней Сашу за рукав, пытаясь вовлечь её в беседу и повторяя «Жаль, что тебя с нами не было». Та, явно будучи сегодня не в настроении, отвечала односложно, не поднимая глаз от тетради, на полях которой она черкала что-то неразборчивое. Гусь, заняв то же место, что и на уроке истории, снова уткнулся в свою книгу, не проявляя ни малейшего интереса к происходящему вокруг. В дверь постучали, и в класс ввалился запыхавшийся Игорь.<br/>      — А, Лесотундры нету ещё что ли? — спросил он, усаживаясь рядом с Кириллом. — Слушайте, там вроде с Робертом что-то случилось.<br/>      Вета резко подняла голову. Игорь как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил:<br/>      — Ну, заболел он или типа того. Пацаны из «В» говорят, у них литры не было, ходили вместе с «бэшками» на географию.<br/>      Гул голосов стих. Влас с Ромкой прекратили свои варварские развлечения и обернулись к Игорю, Гусь поднял глаза от своей книги, а Саша перестала рисовать на полях.<br/>      — О, крутота. — первым отреагировал Маньков. — Значит, с последних двух уроков домой свалим.<br/>      Все снова загомонили. Вета, переведя дыхание, обернулась к Игорю и уточнила:<br/>      — Роберт заболел? Не говорят, чем?<br/>      Игорь отрицательно помотал головой.<br/>      — Не, просто на первый урок не вышел и всё. И телефон не берёт, там, говорят, Глеб Сергеевич к нему кого-то из учителей отправил проверить, что да как, и вот выяснилось.<br/>      — Как бы не оказалось… Ну, как в тот раз. — подтянулся к ним с соседнего ряда Пряник.<br/>      Все, кроме Вероники, тревожно и многозначительно переглянулись.<br/>      — В какой «тот раз»? — спросила она.<br/>      — Он в том году перед майскими неожиданно пропал… — осторожно начала Вета.<br/>      Кирилл тут же подхватил:<br/>      — На звонки не отвечал, дверь не открывал. Вернулся уже под самый конец четверти, весь такой… — он сделал неопределённый жест рукой. — Потрёпанный. Тогда тоже говорили, что он заболел, но потом стало ясно, что дело не в этом.<br/>      Вероника подняла бровь.<br/>      — А в чём же?<br/>      — Да пил он. — после некоторой паузы, объяснил наконец Игорь. — Алкоголик, вроде как в завязке, но тогда сорвался почему-то. Мы боялись, его уволят после такого, но обошлось.<br/>      Они замолчали. У доброго, внимательного и приветливого Роберта Михайловича действительно была тёмная сторона, о которой как ученики, так и коллеги предпочитали не вспоминать, втайне надеясь, что это была какая-то случайность, которая больше не даст о себе знать. Однако слухи об этом время от времени всплывали, и многие из них были слишком похожи на правду, чтобы их игнорировать. Говорили, что из-за пристрастия к алкоголю его бросила жена. Что именно по этой причине ему пришлось уйти из престижного лицея. Что были ещё какие-то тёмные истории, которые чудом удалось замять.<br/>Вета взглянула на часы. Урок почти закончился, тревога вновь зашевелилась в груди скользкой змеёй. Чувствуя острую необходимость сделать хоть что-нибудь, вернуть контроль над происходящим, Вета выпрямилась и громко, так, чтобы все слышали, сказала:<br/>      — Я в учительскую. Узнаю, где Марина Анатольевна.<br/>      Класс недовольно загудел.<br/>-      — Ну ты, Куприна, блин, обломщица. — с досадой произнёс Влас. — Нормально ж сидим, обязательно тебе надо всё испортить.<br/>      Больше никто высказаться не успел. Дверь отворилась и в класс вошли Марина Анатольевна и, что было куда более странно, Глеб Сергеевич. Ученики резко затихли, а затем всполошились и повскакивали со своих мест, спеша их поприветствовать.<br/>      — Садитесь. — произнёс Глеб Сергеевич. Выглядел он как обычно: строгий, гладко выбритый, застегнутый на все пуговицы, но что-то не то в его лице, не то в интонации заставило сердце Веты забиться быстрее. Стоявшая рядом Марина Анатольевна нервно теребила шаль кончиками пальцев, а её глаза под стёклами очков как-то странно блестели. Где-то вдали снова взвыла сирена. Вета вдруг непроизвольно сжала кулаки.<br/>      — С вашим классным руководителем, Робертом Михайловичем, случилось несчастье. — продолжил директор. — Сегодня утром…<br/>      Он замолчал.<br/>      — Роберт Михайлович скончался. — хрипло сказала Марина Анатольевна. — Сегодня утром обнаружили тело.<br/>      На мгновение в классе повисла какая-то жуткая, неестественно-звенящая тишина. А потом все заговорили одновременно. Вета не могла разобрать ни слова, казалось, звук доходил до неё в каком-то искажённом виде, словно сквозь толщу воды. Что-то невидимое и очень сильное давило на грудь, не давая ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, а кулаки сжались ещё сильнее, так, что ногти впились в ладони почти до крови. Боль отрезвила, Вета резко вдохнула и тут же услышала голос Вероники, которая встала со своего места и неожиданно громко, перекрывая остальных спросила:<br/>      — Как это произошло?<br/>      — Трагическая случайность. — сухо ответил директор. — Как только появятся какие-либо подробности, мы вам сообщим. На сегодня уроки у вас отменяются, отправляйтесь домой, отдохните.<br/>      С этими словами он вышел из класса. Марина Анатольевна медленно подошла к своему столу, села в кресло и отвернулась к окну.<br/>      Прозвенел звонок. Первым из класса вышел Гусь, толкнув плечом Манькова, замершего перед выходом в ожидании своей компании. В обычный день это скорее всего стало бы поводом для драки, но сегодняшний день обычным уже не был. Маньков неловко приложился об стоящий у выхода умывальник и даже не взглянул вслед Гусю, громко хлопнувшему дверью и скрывшемуся в коридоре. Позади кто-то тихо всхлипывал. Вета, вновь чувствуя, что ей не хватает воздуха, кое-как сгребла вещи в сумку, закинула её на плечо и вышла в коридор вслед за Вероникой и Игорем. Одновременно с ними в коридор высыпал и народ из девятого «Б», у которых была алгебра в соседнем кабинете и которых тоже отпустили по домам. Все взволнованно переговаривались, надеясь понять, что именно произошло.<br/>      — Вроде говорят, его машина сбила?<br/>      — Да не, он же дома был…<br/>      — Ну да, к нему же секретаршу домой послали, когда он не пришёл.<br/>      — Я мимо учительской шёл, там говорили, сердечный приступ.<br/>      Неподалёку Вета заметила Алину. Та стояла, обессиленно прислонившись к стене и сжимала в руках куртку, которую она так и не сдала в раздевалку. Вета тронула за плечо Веронику и они, расталкивая растерянных одноклассников, подошли к ней.<br/>      — Эй, ты как? — спросила Вета. Вопрос, впрочем, был излишним: бледная как мел, Алина вся дрожала, а над верхней губой выступили капельки пота.<br/>      — Идём, тебе надо в медпункт. — решительно сказала Вероника.<br/>      — Нет, не надо, я…<br/>      — Ты выглядишь так, будто сейчас в обморок упадёшь. Давай мы твоей маме позвоним или домой проводим? — Вероника полезла в сумку, где лежал её сотовый.<br/>      — Не надо, всё нормально. — Алина дёрнулась и помотала головой. — Мне надо в туалет.<br/>      С этими словами она быстрым шагом направилась вглубь коридора. Переглянувшись, Вета и Вероника поспешили за ней, но путь им преградила неожиданно вышедшая из кабинета завуч Эмилия Дмитриевна.<br/>      — Девочки, вы чего тут ходите? Вас с последних уроков отпустили, идите домой.<br/>      — Эмилия Дмитриевна, там… — Вета попыталась объяснить ситуацию, но завуч уже обвела взглядом коридор и, повысив голос, обратилась уже ко всем:<br/>      — Дети, пожалуйста, расходитесь! Уроки на сегодня окончены.<br/>      Голоса стихли. Продолжая обсуждение на ходу, ученики потянулись в сторону лестницы.<br/>      — Эмилия Дмитриевна, там Алине Макаровой из нашего класса плохо! — боясь, что её опять прервут, быстро проговорила Вероника. — Она в туалете сейчас, мы хотели её подождать…<br/>      Эмилия Дмитриевна положила руку ей на плечо:<br/>      — Я сама провожу её в медпункт. Отправляйтесь домой, девочки, отдыхайте. Глеб Сергеевич распорядился.<br/>      Вета и Вероника переглянулись, но спорить с Эмилией Дмитриевной было бесполезно.<br/>      — Идём, — сказала Вета, наблюдая, как невысокая, суховатая завуч удаляется в сторону женского туалета. — Игорь, наверное, ждёт нас внизу.<br/>      Вероника молча кивнула, и они пошли к лестнице по опустевшему коридору. Игорь и правда дожидался их внизу у раздевалки. Герани приветливо смотрели на них с подоконника своими розовыми, нежными цветками, из столовой доносился запах выпечки, за окном первоклассники собирали разноцветные листья под руководством молодой учительницы. Утро снова пыталось казаться обычным — таким, как все — только вот спокойствия Вете это не приносило.<br/>***</p><p> </p><p>      Поднимаясь на следующее утро по ступенькам школьного крыльца, Гусь хранил в себе робкую и дурацкую надежду на то, что вчерашние события были результатом какого-то недоразумения, чьей-то глупой и жестокой шуткой, или же его собственным дурным сном, который он спутал с реальностью. После того, как Глеб Сергеевич объявил страшную новость, он весь день бродил по городу, опустошённый и подавленный, пока ноги не вынесли его на самую окраину, где начинались бывшие колхозные поля, изрытые ямами и заросшие пыреем и чертополохом. Там, на берегу обмелевшего ручья он просидел до самой темноты, безуспешно пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. И первое, что он увидел, отворив сегодня входную дверь, не оставило от его надежд и следа. На парте, вынесенной в школьный вестибюль, стояла большая фотография Роберта Михайловича. Эмилия Дмитриевна, одетая в тёмную блузку, крепила к рамке траурную ленту, рядом суетилась завхоз Катерина Семёновна. Проигнорировав дежурного, проверявшего на входе сменку, Гусь подошёл ближе и, ощутив вдруг противную слабость во всём теле, замер перед фотографией.<br/>      Сказать, что Роберт Михайлович был просто его любимым учителем значило не сказать ничего. Чтение само по себе было его страстью, лет с четырёх, когда Гусь, неожиданно для всех, освоил это умение совершенно самостоятельно. Начинал он с того, что громко и по слогам читал каждую вывеску, которую видел на улице, чем доводил до белого каления вечно спешащую мать. Затем переключился на детские книги, которых у них дома было не так уж много, а когда они закончились, перешёл на всё подряд — инструкции к технике, газеты с объявлениями и криминальными сводками, пыльные тома классики, где он понимал максимум треть прочитанного, но его затягивал сам процесс. Когда он пошёл в первый класс, настоящим открытием стала школьная библиотека. Он читал книги пачками, каждую неделю уходя со стопкой новых, и, если поначалу библиотекарша Зоя Васильевна даже не верила, что он действительно успел всё это прочитать, то вскоре он превратился в её любимца, которому разрешалось брать любые книги на любой срок.<br/>      Вместе со страстью к чтению, в нём развивалась и другая — к писательству. Лет в десять Гусь уже придумывал свои первые наивные сюжеты, заполняя пробелы между выпусками мультсериалов про «Людей Икс» и «Мышей-рокеров с Марса», которые они с Игорем смотрели от случая к случаю (телевизор дома у Игоря, как правило, был оккупирован бабушкой, а дома у Гуся — не показывал ничего кроме помех). Потом как-то незаметно он перешёл к самостоятельным историям и героям, со временем их тематика становилась всё более серьёзной, Гусь оттачивал свои умения, оглядываясь на классиков: у Достоевского он учился мрачному психологизму, у Брэдбери — ёмкой, точной образности, у Остин — холодноватой иронии. Он отдавал писательству едва ли не всё своё свободное время, но толстые, исписанные торопливым почерком тетради, никогда и никому не показывал. Вернее, никому, кроме Роберта Михайловича. Придя на смену предыдущей учительнице русского и литературы — вечно недовольной пожилой даме, урок за уроком апатично транслирующей общепринятые истины — он вдохнул в эти уроки новую жизнь. Роберт Михайлович считал право на нестандартное прочтение любой, даже самой неоспоримой классики ключевым, всегда был открыт к дискуссиям и горячим спорам, и как-то незаметно за год классного руководства в тогда ещё восьмого «А», сумел найти подход ко всем ученикам, начиная с педантичной отличницы Веты Куприной и заканчивая хамоватым мажором Ромкой Маньковым. К творчеству своих учеников Роберт Михайлович тоже относился крайне серьёзно и уважительно: например, под его руководством Алина Макарова в том году взяла со своими стихами второе место на областном поэтическом конкурсе и попала даже в какой-то сборник. Гусь на конкурсы пока не метил, показать свои работы хоть кому-то уже было для него величайшим подвигом, и Роберт не подвёл. Пару недель назад после уроков они несколько часов просидели в пустом классе, разбирая сильные и слабые места рассказов Гуся, с разных точек зрения рассматривая героев и их мотивацию и обсуждая, в чём же именно заключается писательское мастерство, и эта их беседа, кажется, была единственным приятным событием в череде тех, что произошли с Гусем этой чертовой осенью.<br/>      Роберт на фотографии был непривычно серьёзным и каким-то чужим, совсем не похожим на себя обычного, наверное, фото взяли откуда-то из личного дела. Гусь вдруг понял, что никогда больше он не войдёт в класс, не сядет на край стола, не посмотрит на них с особенной, доброй усмешкой из-под густых бровей. Катерина Семёновна обернулась и посмотрела на Гуся грустно и по доброму:<br/>      — Ох, беда. Такой ведь молодой был, как же оно так, — покачала она головой.<br/>      Гусь развернулся и, еле передвигая ноги, пошёл в класс. До звонка оставалось минут десять, почти все уже собрались, почему-то вокруг парты Кирилла Куличихина. Тот, сидя на её крышке, взволнованно и увлечённо о чём-то рассказывал. Гусь тенью проскользнул на своё привычное место и прислушался.<br/>      Отец Кирилла был капитаном местной милиции, и именно теми новостями о смерти Роберта, которые удалось через него добыть, Кирилл сейчас делился с классом. Известно было следующее: где-то в промежутке с пятницы по воскресенье Роберт выпал из окна второго собственного дома, разбив стекло. Сама по себе высота была не очень большой, но это, как объяснял Кирилл, как раз-таки и было хуже всего: при падении тело перевернулось на сто восемьдесят градусов, и основной удар пришёлся на голову. Тело обнаружила школьный секретарь, которую Глеб Сергеевич отправил проверить, всё ли в порядке, когда Роберт не вышел на урок. Женщина постучалась в калитку, затем поняла, что та не заперта, толкнула её и вошла. От переживаний у несчастной случился сердечный приступ, её увезли в больницу (кто-то тут же вспомнил сирену скорой помощи, которую было слышно в то утро). Полная экспертиза тела пока не готова, но в комнате обнаружили батарею пустых бутылок, так что, скорее всего Роберт был пьян, стоя у окна, потерял равновесие, а дальше — трагическая случайность. Милиция предполагает, что выпивал он не один, но с кем именно пока неясно. Соседи ничего не видели, да и неудивительно: дом Роберта был крайним на улице, стоял на отшибе почти у самого леса.<br/>      — А у него же день рождения в субботу был… — тихо сказала Аня Бельчук, глядя себе под ноги.<br/>      — Может, они как раз праздновали? — развил эту мысль Пряник. — Перебрали, ну и…<br/>      — А у него есть кто-то? Я имею в виду, из родственников. — спросила Вероника, которая сегодня сидела рядом с Игорем и всё то время, что Кирилл вёл свой рассказ, держала его за руку.<br/>      «Как будто боится, что он от неё сбежит», — неожиданно для самого себя зло подумал Гусь.<br/>      — Вроде нет, — ответила Вета. — Жена есть бывшая, но она не здесь живёт.<br/>      — Жену сейчас пытаются разыскать, — кивнул Кирилл. — А так, родственников нет.<br/>Ребята начали обсуждать, кто будет заниматься похоронами и прикидывать, могут ли они чем-то помочь. Гусь слушал в пол-уха. От мысли, что ещё в пятницу этот человек чего-то хотел, к чему-то стремился, строил какие-то планы, а сегодня его холодное тело лежит в МОРГе на столе из нержавейки, его затошнило. Он втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, поднял глаза и неожиданно поймал на себе взгляд Игоря. Сделав вид, что ничего не заметил, Гусь поспешно опустив голову, уставившись в тетрадь. Прозвенел звонок, все начали разбредаться по своим местам. Казалось, день пошёл своим чередом: уроки, перемены, переходы из класса в класс, кто-то бегает курить за угол школы, кто-то скатывает домашку на подоконнике. Но голоса звучали тише обычного, никто не носился по коридорам, не гоготал во весь голос и все, включая учителей, выглядели мрачными и рассеянными. Последними двумя уроками шла алгебра. Первый урок Гусь ещё кое-как продержался, но ко второму почувствовал себя настолько подавленным и усталым, что происходящее и вовсе перестало его заботить. Он растянулся на парте, вместо того, чтобы записывать за учительницей, рисуя в тетради какие-то росчерки. Негромкий, монотонный голос математички Ирины Ефимовны усыплял:<br/>      — Итак, вспомним пройденное в прошлом году. Если все одночлены имеют стандартный вид и ни один из них не является подобным, то такой многочлен называется…<br/>      Маньков сдавленно и как-то нервно хихикнул. Вета обернулась к нему так резко, что её хвостик рассёк воздух как хлыст, а крылья проволочной бабочки на заколке возмущённо затрепетали. Гусь успел разглядеть, что и её тетрадь вместо констант и переменных разрисована какими-то повторяющимися кругами и линиями.<br/>      — Маньков, имей совесть! — прошипела она.<br/>      Отреагировать он не успел. Дверь без стука распахнулась и на пороге возник Глеб Сергеевич.<br/>      — Сидите, — махнул он рукой ученикам. — Ирина Ефимовна, прошу прощения, я на минуту. Прошу после этого урока всех собраться в актовом зале, старосту сверить присутствие со списком. Те, кто не явится без уважительной причины, будут объясняться со мной лично.<br/>      Закончив фразу, он вышел из класса. Ирина Ефимовна как ни в чем не бывало продолжила вещать про многочлены своим бесцветным голосом, но теперь никто даже не делал вид, что слушает. Все тревожно переглядывались и перешёптывались, обсуждая, зачем их собирают в актовом зале.<br/>      Обсуждение продолжилось и после звонка, по пути к актовому залу. Большинство предполагало, что скорее всего им объявят какую-то информацию по поводу похорон Роберта и смены классного руководства. Гусь тащился позади всех, не принимая участия в дискуссии. На пути к актовому залу к ним присоединились ребята из других девятых — от них тоже потребовали явиться. В актовом зале, несмотря на присутствие почти всех учителей, было довольно шумно. Все рассаживались по местам, переговариваясь в процессе, старосты пересчитывали присутствующих. Вета, беззвучно шевеля губами и периодически вставая с места, чтобы было лучше видно, делала пометки в тетради. Гусь, пристроившись с краю, огляделся. Актовый зал в их школе отличался от стандартного тем, что кресла там располагались амфитеатром, поэтому видно было хорошо. Кирилл, Игорь и неизменная Вероника сидели на втором ряду, рядом с Ветой. Маньков и компания вальяжно расселись на последнем. Олег Долин с Пряником и Миланкой — девушкой Пряника — сидели чуть поодаль от Гуся. Позади него, чуть ближе к центру, расположились Саша Белоцветова и её обязательная свита. Таня с Яной возбуждённо о чём-то перешёптывались, Саша со скучающим видом закинула ноги, обутые в высокие черные сапоги, на подлокотник впереди стоящего кресла. Кажется, были все, кроме Аркаши Мартынова — тот ещё неделю назад слёг с простудой, и Алины Макаровой, которая вчера чувствовала себя неважно. Что-то неясное, смутное шевельнулось в голове у Гуся в связи с последней. Он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, но тут в актовый зал вошёл Глеб Сергеевич. Он поднялся на сцену, где болтался не снятый с лета транспарант «Доброго пути выпускникам!», заложив руки за спину, оглядел собравшихся и кивнул кому-то, находящемуся за дверью. В зал вошли двое мужчин, сопровождаемые Эмилией Дмитриевной. Все присутствующие ощутимо напряглись: оба были в милицейской форме. Одного он знал — это был тот самый Куличихин-старший, отец Кирилла, суховатый подтянутый мужчина за пятьдесят. Второй, лет тридцати пяти, с гладким и красивым, но каким-то неуловимо отталкивающим лицом, был Гусю незнаком. Оба милиционера поднялись на сцену и встали рядом с Глебом Сергеевичем, Эмилия Дмитриевна села в первый ряд к другим учителям.<br/>      — Добрый день. Капитан милиции Куличихин Виктор Владимирович, — представился отец Кирилла.<br/>      — Старший лейтенант Михаил Иванович Матвеев, — последовал его примеру второй. — Сегодня утром мы получили информацию об исчезновении ученицы вашей школы, Алины Макаровой.<br/>      Все возбуждённо заговорили — такого варианта никто не ожидал. Глеб Сергеевич вытянул вперёд ладонь, призывая к тишине.<br/>      — Виктор Владимирович и Михаил Иванович зададут вам несколько вопросов, ответы на которые могут помочь прояснить обстоятельства пропажи Алины и помочь её найти. — он сделал жест рукой в сторону милиционеров, предоставляя им слово.<br/>      — Кто и во сколько вчера видел Алину последним? — спросил Матвеев.<br/>      Повисла пауза. Тихую, замкнутую и неконфликтную Алину и в обычные дни мало кто замечал, а в такие, как вчера — и подавно. Вета подняла руку. Виктор Владимирович кивнул.<br/>      — Я и Вероника видели её после второго урока — географии, когда нас всех отпустили домой. — начала она, встав с места. — Алине стало плохо, мы хотели проводить её в медпункт, но она сказала, что ей надо отойти в туалет. Мы пошли за ней…<br/>Она на секунду замешкалась, но всё же продолжила.<br/>      — Нас остановила Эмилия Дмитриевна и сказала отправляться домой.<br/>      — Совершенно верно, — вскочила с места Эмилия Дмитриевна, поправляя очки. — Девочки сообщили мне, что Алине нехорошо, я отправила их домой и пошла к женской уборной на втором этаже, я покажу, если надо, где это. Подождала несколько минут, девочка не выходила. Я зашла внутрь, но там никого не было! Я окликнула её, проверила кабинки — никого! Тогда я вышла и прошла по коридору, до лестницы, и там тоже никого не было. Вы, девочки, точно не ошиблись?<br/>      Она обернулась к Вете.<br/>      — Эмилия Дмитриевна, на что вы намекаете? — раздался голос Вероники.<br/>      Она поднялась со своего места, готовясь, видимо, привести какие-то аргументы, но её прервал Виктор Владимирович.<br/>      — Пожалуйста, спокойнее. Мы никого ни в чём не обвиняем, просто пытаемся понять, что произошло. Итак, последний раз вы видели Алину после второго урока. Это примерно в девять тридцать, выходит? Она сообщила, что направляется в женский туалет на втором этаже, но там её не оказалось. После этого кто-то ещё видел Алину?<br/>      Снова повисла пауза. Старший лейтенант Матвеев отошёл к торчащей с краю сцены кафедре, достал блокнот и принялся быстро что-то записывать.<br/>      — Возможно, кто-то заметил в её поведении что-то странное? В то утро или ранее?<br/>      — Смотря что считать странным, — отозвался с места Влас. — А то знаете, какое утро — такое и поведение.<br/>      — У нас учитель вчера умер, вы же знаете? — громко спросила усыпанная веснушками девчонка из девятого «В», имени которой Гусь не знал.<br/>      Виктор Владимирович устало потёр пальцами виски.<br/>      — Она вчера опоздала на урок, — с первого ряда прозвучал голос историка Анатолия Васильевича. — Обычно Алина очень пунктуальна, я было удивился, но мало ли… Понимаете, с кем не бывает. Я не придал этому значения, у нас была объёмная тема, и…<br/>Он продолжал говорить своим обстоятельным, бархатным голосом, а Гусь вдруг почувствовал, как по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки. Он вспомнил, как вчера Алина, сидя через парту впереди него, разматывала свой яркий красный шарф. И девчонку, которая в ночь с субботы на воскресенье торопливо, словно скрываясь от кого-то, шла по школьному двору в точно таком же шарфе. Тогда он так и не успел это обдумать, мысль затерялась под ворохом тех, которые породило известие о смерти Роберта, но сейчас ему стало очевидно — едва ли это можно считать совпадением. А следующая мысль и вовсе выбила из его груди весь воздух. Гусь вдруг понял, что эти двое, что в ту ночь крутились у школы, могли искать вовсе не сбежавшую собаку…<br/>      Мысли неслись в голове, сменяя одна другую. Он попытался дословно восстановить в голове диалог тех двоих, но ничего не вышло, единственное, что он помнил — один из них упрекал другого в том, что тот спугнул какую-то «её». Надо ли рассказать об увиденном милиции? И как тогда объяснить, что он делал в такое время в школе? Если вскроется вся правда (а рассказать об этом так, чтобы её утаить было невозможно), то последствия могут быть непоправимы. Возможно, в итоге он вообще отправится сначала в приёмник-распределитель, а затем — в детский дом. О том, какие нравы царят в этом приёмнике, он слышал от девчонки с его улицы — Тоньки, которой однажды не повезло туда попасть, и после этих рассказов меньше всего хотел там очутиться. А может, всё это просто совпадение? Мало ли в городе полноватых девушек в красных шарфах? Да и диалог этих двух мужиков тогда вовсе не показался ему подозрительным…<br/>      Не замечая за собственными мыслями ничего вокруг, Гусь сполз на краешек кресла, по старой привычке нервно теребя значок на шапке. Внезапно, где-то позади раздался смешок. Он обернулся, и увидел Яну с Таней, которые пялились на него во все глаза, прыская от смеха. Сидящая рядом Саша смотрела на него приподняв брови, с брезгливым интересом — как на какое-то странное насекомое, вроде гигантского богомола. Он поспешил отвернуться, надеясь, что больше никто ничего не заметил. Обсуждение, тем временем, продолжалось. Выяснилось, что в последний раз Алину видели покидающей школу спустя некоторое время после того, как всех отпустили с уроков. Кто именно её видел, Гусь прослушал, но понял, что речь идёт о той калитке, которая расположена позади школы, напротив черного хода столовой.<br/>      — Если вы что-то вспомните или увидите, обязательно сообщите эту информацию руководству школы или непосредственно нам, — сказал Матвеев, закрывая блокнот. — Запишите телефон отделения…<br/>      Он продиктовал номер. Гусь рассеянно накорябал его на задней обложке первой попавшейся тетради. Глеб Сергеевич снова вышел вперёд:<br/>      — На этом пока закончим. Все свободны.<br/>      С этими словами он кивнул милиционерам и они все вместе спустились со сцены и направились к выходу. За ними, оживлённо переговариваясь, потянулись и остальные. Пробираясь к выходу, Гусь тоскливо поглядывал вперед, где то и дело мелькал ярким рыжим пятном затылок Игоря. За эти два дня произошло слишком многое, и сейчас, растерянный, уставший и напуганный, он был ближе всего к тому, чтобы подойти к нему и попросить прощения. Всё это время Гусь избегал мысли о том, что в этой их ссоре, на самом деле, виноват именно он, а не Игорь. Потому что позволил взять над собой верх гордости и обиде. Потому что лишил друга любой возможности обсудить с ним то, что произошло. Потому что сразу назначил его виноватым, а себя — пострадавшим. И это привело к катастрофе. Многие видели в Игоре эдакого плакатного мальчика-футболиста: симпатичного, спортивного, но пустого и не слишком умного. Основания для этого были, но лишь отчасти: девчонки не давали ему прохода, а в дневнике у него действительно стояли сплошные тройки по всем предметам, кроме трудов, физкультуры и ОБЖ. Но это всё было лишь на поверхности и теряло всякое значение, стоило узнать его поближе. Гуся привлекало в Игоре то, чего было так мало в нём самом: его идеализм (пусть и граничащий иногда с наивностью), умение даже в самой критической ситуации не терять связи с реальностью и стремление поступать правильно, даже в ущерб себе. Сам Гусь на всё взирал с пока ещё здоровым цинизмом, постоянно чувствовал себя на распутье и казался себе эдаким персонажем старого нуарного детектива, и как-то так выходило, что вдвоём они словно дополняли друг-друга, позволяя каждому взглянуть на ситуацию с иной стороны, но при этом остаться собой. Сейчас он бы отдал всё за то, чтобы они, как и раньше, сегодня после школы пошли домой к Игорю, заварили чай, примостив чашки на табуретку, уселись бы на его стареньком диване и обсудили все эти безумные и трагические события последних дней. Но теперь он уже не был уверен, что после всего высказанного Игорь вообще захочет с ним общаться, и эта мысль точила его прямо сейчас, вытеснив все остальные.<br/>      Кто-то толкнул его в плечо, вжав на пару секунд в стену прямо перед выходом из зала. По правую руку рявкнули «Осторожней, блин!», но Гуся волновало не это. Он почувствовал, как в карман его куртки скользнула чья-то рука. Он попытался схватить её, но не успел: она исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась, а самого его с общим потоком вынесло в коридор. Гусь быстро отошёл к окну и с недоумением оглядел тех, кто вышел одновременно с ним, пытаясь понять, кто это мог быть, а главное — зачем ему это понадобилось? Едва ли он производил впечатление человека, в карманах которого есть, чем поживиться — когда он в последний раз проверял, там лежали две стрелянных гильзы и билет на автобус. Опустив руку в карман, он нащупал какую-то бумажку. Гусь достал её и с удивлением развернул. На вырванном из тетради листке размашистым, уверенным почерком было написано: «Сегодня в 7 вечера приходи ко входу в мастерские. Надо поговорить о Макаровой». Прочитав, он вскинулся, глядя вслед выходящим из зала, но бесполезно: пока он возился с запиской, все уже разошлись, только сухонькая учительница домоводства в компании такого же пожилого ОБЖшника неторопливо шествовали мимо Гуся, да Глеб Сергеевич, отойдя в сторонку, о чем-то беседовал со старшим лейтенантом Матвеевым. Гусь смотрел на них, продолжая рассеяно крутить в руках странную записку и размышляя о том, кто и зачем мог её подкинуть, а главное — почему именно ему? Неожиданно Глеб Сергеевич, не прерывая беседы, вдруг посмотрел на него каким-то странным взглядом, внимательным и холодным. Гусю стало не по себе, поспешно сунув записку обратно в карман, он быстрым шагом, не оборачиваясь, пошёл к лестнице. Происходящее окончательно перестало укладываться у него в голове, оно напоминало какой-то странный сон, артхаусный фильм, на который случайно натыкаешься по телевизору глубокой ночью, но никак не его нормальную жизнь.<br/>      Весь остаток дня он предпринимал безуспешные попытки хоть как-то это осмыслить и понять, что же ему делать. Об этом он размышлял, когда, не чувствуя вкуса и аппетита, доедал свой социальный обед в столовой, и когда помогал библиотекарше Лидии Васильевне перетащить очередной стеллаж, и когда, сославшись на очередное отключение света дома и оставшись с её разрешения в библиотеке, пытался решить домашку по алгебре. Около пяти вечера, перед самым закрытием библиотеки, он окончательно запутался как в своих мыслях, так и в уравнениях, сложил тетради и учебники в сумку и пошёл к выходу.<br/>      — До свидания, Лидия Васильевна. — попрощался он с библиотекаршей, перебиравшей стопку каких-то журналов у своей стойки.<br/>      — Уже уходишь, милок? — спросила она, поправляя очки. — Погоди.<br/>      Порывшись под стойкой, она вытащила оттуда кулёк с конфетами и протянула его Гусю.<br/>      — Возьми-ка вот, к чаю. Может, хоть немного тебя порадует. Бедные вы дети — то с Робертом беда приключилась, теперь девочка эта… — Лидия Васильевна сокрушённо покачала головой.<br/>      — Спасибо, — Гусь вяло, но всё же искренне улыбнулся, спрятал кулёк в сумку и вышел в коридор. Возвращаться в свою каморку сейчас было ещё слишком рано — в школе работали немногочисленные кружки, сновала туда-сюда уборщица с ведром, а Глеб Сергеевич, как правило, засиживался у себя и вовсе часов до семи. На ходу расправляя потёртые перчатки без пальцев, Гусь спустился со школьного крыльца во двор. Ноги сами понесли его к дальней калитке, той самой, у которой Алину видели в последний раз. Дойдя до забора, Гусь огляделся. Позади темнели закрашенные синей краской окна кухни. Обе двери — обычная и внешняя, решётчатая — были закрыты, на бетонном крылечке стояли какие-то вёдра. За школьным забором простирался небольшой, поросший кустарником пустырь, сбоку которого торчал вечно заколоченный киоск с выцветшей надписью «Союзпечать». Скрипнув калиткой, Гусь вышел со школьного двора и подошёл к киоску. Вокруг валялись окурки и какой-то мусор: старшеклассники частенько собирались здесь, чтобы покурить, прежде чем отправиться по домам, наверняка и Алину вчера видел здесь именно кто-то из них. Доски, которыми была забита дверь киоска, были оторваны, судя по всему — недавно. Гусь осторожно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. Внутри было темно и пахло сыростью. Вынырнув наружу и убедившись, что его никто не видит, Гусь вынул из сумки фонарик и посветил внутрь. Свет фонарика выхватил из темноты какие-то смятые тряпки, батарею пустых бутылок на прилавке и выцветший календарь пятилетней давности на стене. Погасив фонарик, Гусь вышел наружу и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. За пустырём бежала вниз узенькая улица Коммунаров, на одну сторону которой выходили лежащие в низине огороды частных домов, а по другой тянулись ряды старых деревянных бараков. За неимением других вариантов досуга, Гусь потащился вперёд, возвращаясь к размышлениям о том, как же ему поступить, всё больше напоминающим давно пережёванную и потерявшую всякий вкус жвачку.<br/>      Идею с тем, чтобы сообщить об увиденном в милицию очно, он отбросил окончательно, но подумывал о том, чтобы каким-то образом передать эти сведения анонимно — звонком из автомата или в письме. Конечно, это увеличивало вероятность того, что никто не воспримет эту историю всерьёз, но учитывая, что представляла из себя личность Гуся в глазах большинства окружающих, шансы и так изначально были невелики. С запиской и предложением встречи было сложнее. С одной стороны, всё это казалось каким-то глупым и жутковатым, и его разум уже с готовностью сгенерировал несколько сюжетов, в самом безобидном из которых всё это оказывалось чьей-то идиотской шуткой, а самым мрачным был тот, где один из его одноклассников оказывался серийным убийцей, выманивающим потенциальных жертв в безлюдные места такими вот загадочными посланиями. С другой… Что, если это был шанс хоть что-то понять в происходящем? В конечном итоге, последнее всё же перевесило, и Гусь решил всё же явиться на таинственную встречу, но хотя бы отчасти — на своих условиях. Во-первых, он придёт пораньше, спрячется где-нибудь поблизости и посмотрит, кто туда явится и будет ли этот кто-то один. А во-вторых, переложит поближе своё единственное оружие — остро заточенную отвёртку.<br/>      Поглощённый раздумьями, он дошёл до конца Коммунаров, свернул во дворы, поплутав там, вышел к расчерченной трамвайными путями Веерной, перейдя её, прошёл вдоль ограды городского парка, свернул в пахнующую преющей листвой аллею, вышел во дворы серых, расписанных граффити корпусов заводского общежития, и, только добравшись до железнодорожной ветки, за которой виднелись крыши печально известного микрорайона «Южный», заметил, что по округе уже вовсю расползаются синеватые октябрьские сумерки и решил взглянуть на часы. Времени до семи вечера оставалось впритык, Гусь поспешил обратно к школе, но даже знание всех тайных троп знакомых районов не слишком ему помогли. К тёмному одноэтажному флигелю, в котором раньше располагались школьные столярные мастерские, он подошёл ровно в семь. Стараясь ничем не выдать своего присутствия, он двигался медленно и осторожно, сжимая в кармане отвёртку и внимательно приглядываясь к каждой тени. Подобравшись почти вплотную, он заметил тёмную фигуру, прислонившуюся к стене флигеля. Гусь затаился за мусорными контейнерами и некоторое время тщетно вглядывался в полумрак, пытаясь различить хоть какие-то значимые детали внешности. Ожидавший его у флигеля неизвестный вдруг завозился, судя по всему, обшаривая карманы, защёлкал зажигалкой и на мгновение в отблесках пламени Гусь разглядел лицо, обрамлённое длинными рыжими локонами. Он вышел из своего укрытия и решительным шагом направился к флигелю, перед которым стояла та, которую он ждал едва ли не меньше всего.<br/>      — Ну, привет. — сказал он, подойдя вплотную. — Это случайно не твоё?<br/>      Он вынул из кармана уже изрядно потрёпанную записку и протянул ей. Саша Белоцветова молча кивнула.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Честно говоря, я думала, ты не придёшь. </p>
<p>Саша стряхнула пепел прямо себе под ноги. Ещё вчера вся эта сцена могла привидеться ей разве что в ночном кошмаре: Гусь был, наверное, последним человеком, которого она могла бы пригласить на тайную встречу. Впрочем, удивляться было нечему — происходящее в эти дни и без того ощущалось как чей-то дурной сон.</p>
<p>— Но, тем не менее, я пришёл, — недоверчиво прищурившись, Гусь посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. — И чего ты хотела?</p>
<p>— Именно того, о чём написала, — Саша кивнула на записку, которую Гусь всё ещё держал перед собой. — Ты ведь что-то об этом знаешь, да? Чего не знают другие?</p>
<p>— С чего ты взяла? — он даже не дрогнул.</p>
<p>— На собрании в актовом зале, когда объявили, что Макарова исчезла, ты разве что в обморок не упал. Сидел там на самом краешке кресла весь бледный, пялился в никуда и что-то себе под нос бормотал с полубезумным видом. Странно, что после такого перфоманса папаша-Куличихин и этот его чрезмерно гладкий лейтенант не предложили тебе пройти с ними.</p>
<p>— Допустим, меня всегда в крайней степени беспокоят новости о таинственных исчезновениях подростков из моей школы средь бела дня. — он усмехнулся, — И потом, разве по мнению вашей компании, я не всегда веду себя именно так, как ты описала? </p>
<p>Саша затянулась и подняла взгляд к тёмным верхушкам тополей, тоскливо раскачивающихся на фоне догорающего заката, затем снова посмотрела на Гуся. Умный, но все годы кое-как перебивающийся с тройки на четвёрку; симпатичный, но вечно одетый в какое-то тряпьё с чужого плеча; обладающий неплохо подвешенным языком, но неизменно оказывающийся изгоем в любом коллективе — он воплощал всё то, чем она сама боялась стать, сверни её жизнь не туда пару-тройку раз. И дело тут было не столько в бедности, одежде или фантастическом неумении вписаться куда бы то ни было, а в том, что сам Гусь, казалось, совершенно не стыдился всего этого, а наоборот — едва ли не гордился. Принимая довольно импульсивное решение вызвать его на встречу, Саша думала в основном о том, как ей самой переступить через эту бурлящую смесь отторжения, презрения и плохо осознаваемого страха. Сейчас же, когда он стоял перед ней в своей потертой косухе поверх драного свитера и с настороженной, саркастичной усмешкой на лице, она впервые задумалась — а как он сам относится к ней? Судя по всему, точно так же. Жалея о том, что вообще всё это затеяла, Саша всё же решила рискнуть и раскрыть все карты:</p>
<p>— Я видела Алину в центре. В ночь с субботы на воскресенье, после дня города, Она вела себя очень странно и явно кого-то боялась. И я думаю, это как-то связано с её пропажей.</p>
<p>— И ты пришла с этим ко мне, а не к милиции, потому что..? </p>
<p>В голосе Гуся по-прежнему по-прежнему звучал привычный оборонительный сарказм, но Саша почувствовала: что-то изменилось, она на правильном пути. </p>
<p>— Потому что по некоторым причинам я не хочу афишировать, где была. А если я пойду в милицию, есть вероятность, что это всплывёт, дойдёт до моих родителей, и тогда…</p>
<p>Она осеклась. Гусь молчал, видимо, ожидая продолжения. Саша почувствовала, как её накрывают усталость и отчаяние и быстро заговорила:</p>
<p>— Слушай, ты небось думаешь, что плевать я хотела на Алину эту, я с ней за восемь лет и парой слов не перекинулась. </p>
<p>Она затушила сигарету о стену флигеля и тут же нервно принялась обшаривать карманы, пытаясь вспомнить, в какой из них засунула пачку. </p>
<p>— Но блин, я ж не сволочь. И я понимаю, что она влипла во что-то на редкость стрёмное и опасное, и если я неверно истолковала то представление, которое ты устроил сегодня в актовом зале — ну прости, блин, значит, обратилась не по адресу, забудь об этом разговоре, разберусь сама. Но если тебе что-то известно…</p>
<p>Саша наконец нашла сигареты, вытянула одну из пачки зубами и принялась яростно щёлкать зажигалкой.</p>
<p>— Во сколько ты её видела? — наконец спросил Гусь.</p>
<p>— Ну… — она затянулась. — Где-то без двадцати двенадцать, наверно. На Юбилейной, у дома, где мебельный. </p>
<p>Он помолчал, прикидывая что-то в уме.</p>
<p>— Ну да. Сходится. — сказал он тихо, будто самому себе.</p>
<p>— Что сходится? </p>
<p>Гусь помолчал ещё некоторое время, глядя куда-то в сторону. Саша не торопила. Наконец, он принял какое-то решение и произнёс:</p>
<p>— Ты угадала. Кое-что я знаю. Изначально я не придал этому большого значения, но когда началось это собрание… В общем, я тоже её видел. Той же ночью, где-то в самом начале двенадцатого. У школы.</p>
<p>Гусь присел на ступеньку мастерской, Саша последовала его примеру и устроилась рядом. </p>
<p>— Я тогда не был уверен был, что это вообще она — просто какая-то девчонка прошла быстро по школьному двору. — продолжил он. — На шарф внимание обратил, и фигура была похожа. Про шарф этот я ещё в понедельник вспомнил, когда она в нем в школу пришла, но толком ничего не сообразил. Да вскоре и не до того стало.</p>
<p>Саша стряхнула пепел себе под ноги. Наблюдая за ярко тлеющим в сумерках кончиком сигареты, она вдруг поняла, что всё это — понедельник, известие о смерти Роберта, те ступор и опустошение, которые оно принесло вместе с собой — было как будто безумно давно и уже успело выцвести и померкнуть. </p>
<p>— По времени подходит, — согласилась она. — Алина, вроде, упоминала, что от бабушки шла и задержалась. Но нервничала заметно, ко мне кинулась, будто я её лучшая подружка. Вообще на неё не похоже.</p>
<p>Гусь кивнул и продолжил:</p>
<p>— А минут через десять после того, как она прошла, появились эти двое. Довольно подозрительные, как по мне. Шли с той же стороны, вроде как искали кого-то. Я тогда этому особого значения не придал, думал, собаку ищут. Там до этого бегала какая-то, испугалась всех этих фейерверков. — пояснил он. — А когда заговорили о том, что Алина пропала… Я подумал — а что если они искали именно её?</p>
<p>— А как они выглядели? И о чём говорили?</p>
<p>— Как выглядели, я толком не разглядел, темно было. Могу сказать, что не старые, довольно крепкие, один повыше, другой чуть пониже. А говорили… — Гусь задумался. — Весь день пытался вспомнить. Который повыше спросил что-то вроде: “Куда её понесло?”, и ещё ворчал, что, мол, спугнули мы её. А который пониже всё нервничал, говорил: “Ещё и это” и “Ищи её теперь”. Мне, кстати, кажется, он помладше был, чем тот, что высокий.</p>
<p>— Подожди… — Саша прокрутила в голове рассказ Гуся и не удержалась от вопроса. — Говоришь, видел их всех у школы, в темноте, и они тебя, выходит, не видели? А сам-то ты где был?</p>
<p>Гусь помолчал, пнул носком кеда какой-то камешек и нехотя ответил:</p>
<p>— В школе.</p>
<p>— Ночью? В школе? Что ты там делал?</p>
<p>— А ты что делала той же ночью в центре? Учитывая, что на следующий день твои подруги в два голоса жалели о том, что на День города ты с ними не пошла.</p>
<p>Саша промолчала. Никакого желания обсуждать произошедшее той ночью лично с ней она не имела. Что до Гуся, причина этих ночёвок в школе, скорее всего, лежала на поверхности: о его непростых отношениях с отцом знала вся школа. Слухи о Фёдоре Преображенском-старшем ходили самые разные: одни говорили, что он из бывших членов местной преступной группировки, которая в прошлое десятилетие держала в страхе весь город, и до сих пор имеет серьёзные связи, позволяющие ему проворачивать весьма тёмные дела. Другие утверждали, что всё это в лучшем случае сильно преувеличено, и он — обычный алкоголик средних лет без определённого рода занятий. Саша склонялась к первому варианту: слишком уж их с Женькой вездесущие и всезнающие родители бурно среагировали, узнав, что их дети будут учиться в одном классе с его сыном. В тот день прозвучало много громких слов про бандитов, по которым “тюрьма плачет”, и их отпрысков, которым “не место в приличной школе”, потому что “яблочко от яблони”. В школе Гусь действительно был далеко не на лучшем счету, особенно у нового директора: регулярные прогулы, периодические драки, в ходе последней из которых он разбил нос Манькову и довольно странная история с пождогом в третьем классе. Что же касается отца, то с ним Гусь регулярно конфликтовал. Время от времени это заканчивалось побегами из дома, и тогда он оставался у своего друга — Игоря Андреева. Однако в этом учебном году между ними случилась размолвка, и, видимо, ему пришлось подыскивать новое место для ночёвок.</p>
<p>— Чёрт… — сказала Саша после долгой паузы. — Похоже, Алина влипла во что-то очень серьёзное.</p>
<p>— Боюсь, что так. — Гусь хмуро кивнул. — Я не знаю, может, мне стоит какую-то записку в милицию подкинуть? Или позвонить из автомата? Если выяснится, что я провёл ночь в школе, то в лучшем случае меня из неё исключат. А учитывая содержание моего личного дела, я уверен: последствия будут куда более паршивыми.</p>
<p>Саша задумалась. Решение, которое предстояло принять, было непростым, но, учитывая обстоятельства — единственно верным. Помолчав, она уверенно сказала:</p>
<p>— Сомневаюсь, что они серьёзно отнесутся к какой-то записке, и уж тем более — анонимному звонку от школьника с ломающимся голосом.</p>
<p>Гусь покосился на неё, но Саша продолжила:</p>
<p>— Я пойду в милицию сама, тебе туда действительно лучше не лезть. Навру, скажу была на Дне города, буду надеяться, что они не будут связываться с родителями и что-то проверять. Выкручусь. А там, посмотрю, как они среагируют, если что — подкинешь им свою анонимку позже.</p>
<p>Гусь посмотрел на Сашу внимательно и, как ей показалось, с облегчением.</p>
<p>— И когда собираешься пойти? — спросил он.</p>
<p>— Сразу после школы. Наверное даже, после информатики — чёрт с ней, с физрой, наплету что плохо себя чувствую и всё такое.</p>
<p>Они оба поднялись со ступенек. </p>
<p>— Запиши мой номер. Позвони часа в четыре — к этому времени я, скорее всего, уже буду дома, расскажу как всё прошло.</p>
<p>Саша продиктовала цифры, Гусь записал их прямо на руке. В других обстоятельствах она бы обязательно подумала о том, как вытянулись бы лица у Яны с Таней или Манькова с компанией, стань они свидетелями этой сцены: первая красавица школы обменивается номерами с общепризнанной парией. Но сейчас её волновало вовсе не это. Дополняя виденное ею самой тем, что только что рассказал ей Гусь, прикидывая, как завтра будет рассказывать об этом в милиции, она почувствовала, как где-то под рёбрами пробуждается смутное ещё, тянущее чувство страха. Её пугало не предстоящее посещение отделения и не буря, которая может разразиться в её семье, если мать или отец докопаются до правды о том вечере и событиях, ему предшествовавших. Саша вдруг осознала: где-то совсем рядом с ними, на привычных до тошноты сонных улицах возможно поселилось что-то безжалостное и чудовищное. В секундном порыве она посмотрела Гусю прямо в глаза и спросила:</p>
<p>— Как думаешь… От кого Алина пыталась скрыться в тот вечер?</p>
<p>— Не знаю. — интонация была ровной, но в его взгляде мелькнуло что-то такое, отчего Саша поняла: он тоже ощущает этот страх. — Ты береги себя, ладно?</p>
<p>Она кивнула в ответ и быстрым, уверенным шагом пошла в сторону футбольного поля. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Звонок дребезжал за дверью резко и как-то нервно. Вета убрала палец с кнопки и они с Вероникой прислушались. Было тихо.</p>
<p>— Может, она ушла куда? — спросила Вероника, носком сапога проводя вдоль шва между плитками на полу подъезда.</p>
<p>— Может, — не слишком уверенно ответила Вета. — Хотя я звонила ей перед выходом, она сказала, что будет дома.</p>
<p>Веронике очень хотелось верить: если Тамара Константиновна — мать Алины — куда и отлучилась, то разве что потому, что её дочь нашлась живой и невредимой. Мысли о том, что новости могут быть и плохими, она старалась гнать куда подальше. Вета занесла руку, собираясь позвонить ещё раз, но не успела — за дверью раздался звук шагов. В замке заворочался ключ, дверь распахнулась и на пороге возникла Тамара Константиновна.</p>
<p>— Девочки, бога ради, извините. Была на телефоне с милицией, не успела сразу открыть, — проговорила она, жестом приглашая их в полутемную прихожую. — Спасибо, что зашли, Веточка, и...</p>
<p>— Я Вероника. Тамара Константиновна, есть какие-то новости от милиции?</p>
<p>— Не похоже. — она устало покачала головой. — Битый час пыталась от них хоть чего-то добиться, говорят “Ждите”... Да вы разувайтесь, проходите в комнату.</p>
<p>—  Мы, собственно, не хотели вам мешать, — осторожно начала Вета.</p>
<p>— Решили просто зайти на пару минут, узнать, нужна ли какая-то помощь… — продолжила Вероника. — Задерживаться они действительно не планировали, опасаясь, что их визит будет выглядеть праздным любопытством.</p>
<p>— Пройдите, хоть чаю вам налью. — настаивала Тамара Константиновна, — Одна я тут скоро с ума сойду, постоянно прислушиваюсь, от каждого звонка дергаюсь. Пожалуйста…</p>
<p>В её голосе звучали усталость и отчаяние. Девочки переглянулись и принялись расстегивать верхнюю одежду. Тамара Константиновна провела их в комнату, пригласила устроиться на диване и отправилась на кухню. Вероника огляделась. Всё здесь кричало о бедности — и даже не по её, вероникиным меркам. Выцветшие обои в цветочек, поклеенные лет двадцать назад (такие же были на старых фото мамы, сделанных ещё до замужества), потрескавшаяся паркетная доска на полу покрыта ковром, ещё один ковёр — с вытканным тёмно-красным цветочным узором — висел на стене. На тумбе в углу — старенький пузатый телевизор, в “стенке” за тусклым стеклом теснится нехитрая парадная посуда и темнеют корешки книг. У окна — письменный стол, полка с книгами и учебниками и узкая кровать, покрытая пледом. По дороге сюда Вета успела немного рассказать Веронике о семье Алины. Что несколько лет назад её отец вложился в какое-то сомнительное дело и прогорел, потеряв почти все сбережения и оставшись в долгах. Что пытался покончить с собой, выйдя из окна их тогдашней квартиры. Что вскоре родители Алины затеяли развод, в результате которого квартиру разменяли, Алина с матерью съехали в однушку, отец уехал из города, а разница пошла на покрытие долгов. Рассказала Вета и о том, что Алина после всех этих событий долго болела и не появлялась в школе, а вернувшись, стала замкнутой и перестала общаться даже со своими немногочисленными друзьями, в число которых входила когда-то и Вета.</p>
<p>Тамара Константиновна вернулась в комнату с двумя чашками чая и пачкой печенья. Поставив нехитрое угощение на журнальный столик напротив дивана, она села в кресло, и Вероника наконец смогла её разглядеть. Она была очень похожа на дочь: крепкое телосложение, некрупные черты лица, веснушки и отдающие медью волосы, но не светлые, как у дочери, а почти каштановые. Вероника отметила густые тени под покрасневшими от слез глазами и залёгшую меж бровей глубокую морщинку, не ускользнуло от её взгляда и то, как дрожат руки Тамары Константиновны. Её сердце сжалось — Как же этой женщине сейчас, должно быть, больно и страшно.</p>
<p>— Вы уж простите что я в таком виде. Всю ночь уснуть не могла, прислушивалась: вдруг вернется… </p>
<p>— Тамара Константиновна, не извиняйтесь. — сказала Вета. — Страшно представить, что вы сейчас переживаете. Я говорила с мамой, в завтрашнем “Зареченском Вестнике” будет объявление на первой полосе. Газету все читают, наверняка кто-то что-то видел.</p>
<p>— И мы хотели бы попросить у вас какое-нибудь свежее фото Алины, чтобы сделать свои листовки, — подхватила Вероника. — Милиция уже развесила кое-где, но их мало и они не очень хорошего качества. Мой папа может их напечатать, и мы с ребятами из школы сможем расклеить их по всему городу.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, милые… — губы Тамары Константиновны задрожали, она встала и направилась к “стенке”, где на одной из полок теснились фотоальбомы.</p>
<p>— Сейчас, сейчас, — говорила она, листая страницы. — Самую последнюю я милиции отдала, они ее не вернули… Вот, нашла.</p>
<p>Она поставила альбом в шкаф и протянула Веронике фото. Алина на нём была младше, чем сейчас — года на два точно. Одетая в зелёный пуховик, она угрюмо смотрела в камеру. На фоне виднелась какая-то заснеженная площадь и большая наряженная ёлка.</p>
<p>— На позапрошлый Новый Год ездили в Зеленодольск к моей сестре. — пояснила Тамара Константиновна. — Алиночка не любит фотографироваться, но я её уговорила.</p>
<p>В конце фразы её голос дрогнул, а на глазах выступили слёзы. Вероника смутилась и отвела взгляд, но Тамара Константиновна быстро взяла себя в руки и спросила:</p>
<p>— А ведь это вы говорили с ней последними позавчера?</p>
<p>Вета кивнула:</p>
<p>— Да. В коридоре, после того, как нам объявили новость про Роберта Михайловича. Она плохо себя чувствовала, мы хотели проводить её в медпункт, но она отказалась. — она опустила взгляд в чашку. — Хотели пойти с ней, подождать её, но Эмилия Дмитриевна сказала, что сама проводит Алину, а нас отправила домой.</p>
<p>— Да, мне этот лейтенант из милиции, Михаил… Иванович, кажется, так и сказал. И что Эмилия её не нашла там, тоже. Может быть, вы всё-таки что-то заметили? В её поведении? Или она говорила что-нибудь? — с надеждой спросила она.</p>
<p>— Нет, ничего такого, — Вета покачала головой. — То есть, она была подавлена новостями, напугана. Но как и все мы.</p>
<p>Тамара Константиновна отвернулась к окну и некоторое время сидела молча и неподвижно. Вероника проследила за её взглядом. С дивана ей было видно лишь крышу и окна последнего этажа соседнего дома, грязно-серого, с уродливыми толстыми швами меж панелей. Окна были тёмными, с облезлыми рамами и казались какими-то нежилыми, мёртвыми. Вероника ощутила, как от всего этого — сгорбленной молчаливой фигуры в кресле, кровавых цветов на ковре, тёмных провалов окон вдали — у неё по спине пробежал холодок. Она поспешила отвести взгляд, отпила уже успевший остыть чай и убрала фото Алины в сумку, заложив им учебник по химии, чтобы не помять. Вета, казалось, тоже чувствовала себя неловко: она сидела, закусив губу и нервно теребила кисточку на своём свитере. Пауза затянулась, и когда Вероника уже начала мысленно подбирать слова, чтобы попрощаться с Тамарой Константиновной, та обернулась к ним и сказала каким-то пугающе-ровным, бесцветным голосом:</p>
<p>— А ведь в милиции они тоже про него расспрашивали. </p>
<p>Вероника и Вета переглянулись. Без лишних вопросов было понятно, что речь шла об их погибшем учителе. </p>
<p>— И про стихи её спрашивали, про конкурсы. Про сборник, в который ей Роберт Михайлович попасть помог. Спрашивали, был ли он её любимым учителем. Да был, конечно, господи, — её голос сорвался, она глубоко вдохнула и продолжила. — Мы с ней поругались в субботу как раз — из-за ерунды, так глупо. Так она мне выдала в сердцах, что только он её и понимает. Она Роберта боготворила просто. Взахлёб читала книги, что он ей давал, писала работы какие-то, оставалась после уроков.</p>
<p>Тамара Константиновна замолчала, собираясь с силами. </p>
<p>— И про другое спрашивали. Про отца её — вы ведь знаете наверное, да? И про то… Как она болела потом… Алина очень тяжело переживала всё это — разорение, развод, то, что потом пытался сделать с собой её отец. </p>
<p>Она опять посмотрела в окно. Вероника сжала в пальцах чашку.</p>
<p>— Она не спала ночами, часто плакала тихонько. Потом начались истерики. Успокоить её было невозможно, казалось, она вообще не узнавала меня в эти моменты. Это в августе было, как раз перед началом учебного года. Я всполошилась, повезла её к врачам. Они настояли на госпитализации. Почти два месяца она там провела… моя девочка.</p>
<p>Голос Тамары Константиновны задрожал. Вероника почувствовала, как к её собственным глазам подступают слёзы.</p>
<p>— Меня к ней не пускали даже. Когда её выписали — я её даже не сразу узнала. Бледная, худая. Неделю она просто лежала в постели, ни на что толком не реагировала после этих лекарств. Потом начала со мной разговаривать, улыбалась. И вроде бы всё стало налаживаться… Но что-то в ней тогда всё-таки сломалось. А может, в нас обеих… Не знаю.</p>
<p>Снова повисла пауза. Тишина показалась Веронике какой-то абсолютной, давящей. Она чувствовала, как по ногам тянет сквозняком, но в то же самое время — ей отчаянно не хватало воздуха. В замке заворочался ключ, и Тамара Константиновна вскинулась как от выстрела. Дверь распахнулась и из прихожей раздался хрипловатый женский голос:</p>
<p>— Томочка, ты дома?</p>
<p>Тамара Константиновна на секунду обмякла в кресле, словно из неё в один момент ушли все силы, затем резко встала, бросила извиняющийся взгляд на девочек и ответила:</p>
<p>— Да, Лида, я здесь. — затем пояснила, — Сестра приехала, переночует со мной.</p>
<p>— Тамара Константиновна, мы пойдем тогда. — сказала Вета, одновременно с Вероникой поднимаясь с дивана.</p>
<p>— Да, конечно. Спасибо вам огромное. И простите, что я на вас всё это вот так вывалила…</p>
<p>В комнату вошла женщина, как две капли воды похожая на Тамару Константиновну, разве что более полная и с крашенными в иссиня-черный волосами.</p>
<p>— Здравствуйте, — кивнула она Вете и Веронике. — Томочка, милая, ну как ты?</p>
<p>— Сейчас, Лид. Ты располагайся, я девочек пока провожу. — устало ответила она. </p>
<p>Вета и Вероника вышли в прихожую, Тамара Константиновна последовала за ними.</p>
<p> — Листовки сегодня постараемся напечатать, чтобы уже завтра начать распространять, — сказала Вероника, застёгивая молнию на куртке.</p>
<p>— Спасибо вам ещё раз. И родителям вашим тоже. Я позвоню если… — её голос дрогнул. — Если что-то изменится.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Пару кварталов они шли молча. Говорить не хотелось, но в голове у Вероники бурлили мысли и вопросы, ответов на которые у неё не было. Она первой рискнула нарушить тишину:</p>
<p>— Вет, а ты знала про это? Про нервный срыв, про больницу? — спросила она.</p>
<p>Вета покачала головой.</p>
<p>— Не знала. Нам тогда сказали, что Алина заболела, никто не уточнял, чем. И сама она, конечно, не рассказывала.</p>
<p>И добавила, помолчав:</p>
<p>— Я вот о чем думаю. Если в милиции спрашивали про попытку самоубийства отца, срыв самой Алины, про её отношения с Робертом… Это ведь неспроста.</p>
<p>— Ты думаешь?.. — догадка была внезапной и страшной, но Вероника не могла не признать, что укладывалась она в общую картину идеально.</p>
<p>Вета подняла на неё глаза.</p>
<p>— Роберта любили все, но логично предположить, что Алина могла воспринять его смерть острее остальных. Особенно если учесть, что точно так же едва не погиб её отец. Плюс ссора с матерью, то, что они не могли найти общий язык. Зная всё это, в милиции могли предположить, что… — Вета запнулась. — Что Алина могла что-то с собой сделать. На эмоциях.</p>
<p>Вероника до боли закусила губу. Сказанное звучало жутко, но было до тошноты логичным. Сама же Вета вдруг заговорила эмоционально и торопливо, словно споря сама с собой:</p>
<p>— Я имею в виду, не факт, что дело обстоит именно так, это может быть просто одной из версий. Например, она явно плохо себя чувствовала в тот день, могла потерять сознание по дороге или попасть под машину, кто-то вызвал скорую, её отвезли в больницу… Тогда всё скоро выяснится.</p>
<p>— Или она могла просто сбежать из дома, — предположила Вероника. — Ты говоришь, в последние годы она не общалась ни с кем из класса, но могли же у нее быть, например, друзья по переписке? Подалась к кому-то из них.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, милиция проверяет эти варианты, — сказала Вета без особого оптимизма. — Ты сможешь сегодня сделать листовки?</p>
<p>— Смогу, — Вероника кивнула. — Сейчас приду, быстренько сделаю в “Фотошопе”, а папа напечатает, я с ним уже говорила. Сделаем побольше, соберем ребят из класса, думаю, многие согласятся — расклеим везде, наверняка кто-то что-то видел.</p>
<p>Вероника ненавидела сидеть сложа руки, особенно в ситуациях, подобной этой. Вета, однако, не спешила реагировать на её предложение. Она напряжённо о чём-то размышляла, нахмурившись и глядя себе под ноги.</p>
<p>— Да, это отличная идея, — задумчиво проговорила она наконец. — Но я знаешь о чем думаю? Те пацаны из девятого “В” сказали, что видели, как Алина выходила со двора через калитку.</p>
<p>— Ну да, ту, что на пустырь ведёт. Где все курят обычно, — припомнила Вероника.</p>
<p>— Но ведь живёт-то она совсем в другой стороне. Логичнее было выйти через главные ворота.</p>
<p>— Разве что она собиралась пойти вовсе не домой. — Вероника задумалась. — А что там, за тем пустырем?</p>
<p>— Да ничего особенного. Улица, по одной стороне старые двухэтажные дома, а по другой — частные, они огородами на неё выходят. Да и остальной район там вполне обычный. Не представляю, что ей могло там понадобиться. По-моему, всё это очень странно.</p>
<p>— Может быть, просто пошла куда глаза глядят, на эмоциях? — предположила Вероника. </p>
<p>— Может и так, — неуверенно согласилась Вета. — Тогда, думаю, расклейку листовок имеет смысл начинать оттуда. </p>
<p>Они остановились у пешеходного перехода. По улице неспешно тёк поток автомобилей — довольно реденький для Москвы, но вполне приличный по зареченским меркам. Дожидаясь зелёного сигнала светофора, Вероника вновь погрузилась в мысли об исчезновении Алины. Пусть она и плохо её знала, но происходящее казалось таким жутким и несправедливым, что действовать хотелось немедленно.</p>
<p>— Позвонишь Игорю? — спросила вдруг Вета. — Чтобы на завтра ничего не планировал.</p>
<p>— Договорились, — кивнула Вероника. </p>
<p>Загорелся зелёный, и девочки собрались переходить, но вдруг раздался автомобильный гудок и к “зебре” со стороны переулка подъехал серебристый BMW. </p>
<p>— Это мама, — Вероника обернулась к Вете. — Она как раз собиралась в какой-то здешний магазин.</p>
<p>Они быстро, пока не загорелся красный, обнялись на прощание, после чего Вета поспешила на другую сторону улицы, а Вероника распахнула дверцу машины и устроилась на пассажирском сиденьи. </p>
<p>— Как дела, котеночек? — улыбаясь, спросила мама.</p>
<p>— Нормально, мам. — ответила Вероника, глядя, как сменяется сигнал светофора и поток транспорта впереди постепенно приходит в движение. </p>
<p>В машине было тепло и уютно, пахло мамиными любимыми духами и по радио играло какое-то старенькое диско, но перед глазами по-прежнему стоял образ ссутулившейся в старом кресле фигуры, и казалось, ничто не могло развеять тот холод, который поселился у Веронике на душе.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Войдя в квартиру, Вета сразу поняла, что мама уже дома: в коридоре пахло моющим средством для пола, а из зала раздавался бодрый стук пальцев по клавиатуре. Повесив ключи на крючок в входной двери, она сняла сапоги, повесила куртку в шкаф и прошла в зал. Мама, спустив очки на нос, увлечённо что-то печатала и, казалось, даже не замечала её.</p>
<p>— Привет, мам. — окликнула её Вета.</p>
<p>— О, здравствуй, милая, — мама подняла на нее глаза.</p>
<p>— Ты рано сегодня. Что-то случилось?</p>
<p>— Да, в нотариальной конторе по соседству с нашей редакцией идёт какой-то ремонт, весь день долбят стены, — она раздражённо поморщилась. — Работаю из дома.</p>
<p>— А папа?</p>
<p>— У него встреча с рекламодателями в Зеленодольске, приедет поздно. Мой руки, переодевайся и иди на кухню, подогрею тебе суп.</p>
<p>Вета кивнула и отправилась сначала в ванную, а затем к себе. Она чувствовала себя невероятно усталой — и морально, и физически. Переодевшись в домашний халат, Вета прилегла на свой диван, пристроив голову прямо на сидящего у стенки плюшевого зайца, а ноги поставив на мягкий ковёр. Больше всего ей хотелось отвлечься, хоть ненадолго забыть обо всём, что произошло за эти три дня, но сил заниматься чем-то осмысленным не осталось, а мысли снова и снова возвращались к произошедшему. Смириться со смертью Роберта было, казалось, невозможно: Вета просто не могла поверить в то, что это произошло на самом деле, что всё кончено и он никогда больше не войдет в класс, не улыбнётся им своей доброй, слегка лукавой улыбкой, не поинтересуется, как дела у его любимого класса, в запале очередной дискуссии не присядет на краешек учительского стола. Произошедшее же с Алиной попросту пугало. Сколько раз Вета смотрела “Дежурную Часть” по областному каналу, где в конце показывали пропавших без вести, и ощущала, как от всех этих фотографий и закадрового голоса — “Ушла из дома и не вернулась” — по спине бегут мурашки. И сейчас это произошло с человеком, которого Вета знала с самого детства и который находился рядом с ней по пять дней в неделю. Что же происходило у Алины на душе? И могли ли они каким-то образом помочь ей, что-то заметить и как-то предотвратить то, что случилось?</p>
<p>— Вета! Иди обедать! — раздался из-за двери мамин голос.</p>
<p>Вета поднялась с дивана, сунула ноги в тапки и отправилась на кухню. В воздухе витал запах кофе, который мама варила в турке на плите; на столе стояла тарелка с горячим борщом и блюдце с нарезанным хлебом. Только сейчас Вета поняла, насколько же она проголодалась: было около четырёх часа дня, а кроме утренней овсянки и пары бутербродов на большой перемене у неё во рту не было и крошки. Устроившись на табурете, она принялась за еду. </p>
<p>— Как прошёл ваш визит? — мама налила кофе в маленькую чашечку и села рядом.</p>
<p>— Нормально. Наверное. — Вета рассеяно покрутила в руках ложку. — Тамара Константиновна в ужасном состоянии. В милиции ей ничего толком не говорят, задавали кучу вопросов про Алину, про ту историю с её отцом. Завтра после уроков хотим пойти расклеить листовки.</p>
<p>— Бедная женщина, — мама покачала головой. — А с кем пойдёте?</p>
<p>— С Игорем, Вероникой. — Вета заметила, как при упоминании новой подруги мамины губы недовольно поджались и поспешила добавить, — Ещё скорее всего Кирилл будет.</p>
<p>— У нас ориентировка будет на первой полосе в завтрашнем выпуске. Надеюсь, что это поможет её отыскать: ужасно, когда пропадают дети. А вы ведь раньше дружили с этой Алиной? — вдруг спросила она.</p>
<p>— Да, до седьмого класса. До того, как она… заболела. </p>
<p>Вета осеклась, в последний момент почему-то решив не раскрывать перед мамой всплывшие сегодня подробности. Та посмотрела на неё внимательным и цепким взглядом, но не стала развивать тему.</p>
<p>—  Ну а как дела в школе? Не говорят, когда похороны Роберта Михайловича?</p>
<p>— Пока нет. Никто ничего не знает.</p>
<p>Мама насыпала в кофе ложку сахара и принялась тщательно его перемешивать.</p>
<p>— Алина ведь, кажется, увлекается поэзией? — спросила она.</p>
<p>—Она пишет стихи. Даже в сборнике публиковалась. </p>
<p>— И наверное, Роберт был одним из её любимых учителей?</p>
<p>— Да, она носила ему свои стихи, он их хвалил, называл её поэзию серьёзной и глубокой, давал всякие советы. И с той публикацией тоже помог.</p>
<p>— У них было что-то вроде дополнительных занятий? В школе? — мама отпила свой кофе и поморщилась.</p>
<p>— Не знаю, просто несколько раз они с Алиной сидели в свободном классе после уроков и обсуждали её стихи. — Вета нахмурилась, вспоминая разговор с Тамарой Константиновной и начиная догадываться, что мама задаёт эти вопросы не случайно и явно к чему-то ведёт.</p>
<p>— Немногие учителя в наше время готовы так вкладываться в своих учеников. А другие любимчики у него были? </p>
<p>Вета пожала плечами.</p>
<p>— Гусь, ну, Федор Преображенский вроде бы обсуждал с ним какие-то свои рассказы. Вроде ещё кто-то из одиннадцатого к нему ходил. Мам, к чему эти вопросы? — не выдержала Вета.</p>
<p>— Ни к чему, милая, — она встала, собрала со стола посуду и поставила её в раковину, вылив туда же остатки кофе. — Могу представить, каким страшным ударом стала для вас его смерть. Я, пожалуй, вернусь к работе — надо успеть кое-что дописать. Возьми в шкафчике пряников к чаю, они свежие, я сегодня купила. </p>
<p>С этими словами, она вышла из кухни.</p>
<p>— Да, мам. Спасибо. — рассеяно произнесла Вета ей вслед. Она знала свою мать достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять: во-первых, все эти вопросы она задавала не из простого любопытства, а во-вторых — едва ли расскажет какие-то подробности. Размышляя о том, что всё это могло значить и что такого ей могло быть известно о Роберте, Вета налила чаю и, захватив из шкафа пару пряников, отправилась к себе в комнату.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как только в телефонной трубке раздались длинные гудки, Гусь потянул за леску и ловким движением вытянул из автомата жетон (старый фокус, которому его научил отец) и сунул его обратно в карман. Никто не отвечал, и время тянулось бесконечно — как, впрочем, и весь сегодняшний день. В школе он постоянно искал глазами Сашу, надеясь обнаружить в её поведении какой-то скрытый намёк, хоть что-нибудь, что подтвердило бы: вчерашний разговор ему не приснился, она не передумала и действительной пойдёт в милицию. Саша же вела себя как обычно (то есть, как утомлённая императрица) и ни разу даже не обернулась в его сторону, отчего его беспокойство росло. Перед физрой она подошла к их тренеру — лысоватому и вечно сонному Палычу — и, наклонившись совсем близко, принялась что-то ему говорить. Он встревоженно посмотрел на неё и, не дослушав до конца, замахал рукой. Саша вернулась к своим фрейлинам, клюнула каждую из них в щёку на прощание и направилась к выходу из зала. Получив таким образом подтверждение, что их план в силе, Гусь всё равно не смог успокоиться — до трёх часов дня он сидел, как на иголках, дожидаясь момента, когда наконец можно будет ей позвонить и покончить с мучившей его неопределённостью.<br/>В трубке что-то щёлкнуло, и он услышал дребезжащий старушечий голос:<br/>— Алло. Кто это?<br/>— Здравствуйте. А Сашу можно?<br/>— Сашу? Кто её спрашивает? — с некоторым удивлением переспросили на том конце провода.<br/>Гусь сразу понял, что трубку взяла сашина бабушка — Розалия Генриховна. Её он видел лишь однажды — много лет назад, на каком-то школьном утреннике. Она уже тогда выглядела так, словно ей было лет сто, обладала тяжёлым, цепким взглядом, ходила с вычурной тростью, вся в кружевах и обвешанная брошами и камеями, и в целом произвела и на Гуся, и на Игоря неизгладимое впечатление.<br/>— Это её одноклассник, Фёдор. — представился он, надеясь, что расспросы на этом закончатся.<br/>В трубке раздался треск и, где-то на заднем фоне, звуки шагов. Думая о том, как Розалия Генриховна медленно бредёт к сашиной комнате бесконечными коридорами их огромной квартиры, Гусь водил пальцами по прикрученной к автомату металлической табличке с экстренными номерами и читал объявления, которых в телефонной будке было расклеено немало. «Продам участок, 6 соток, газ, свет»; «Скупка швейных машинок, можно нерабочие»; «Зеленодольск: потомственная гадалка Сабрина решит любые ваши проблемы».<br/>Наконец, шаги и треск в трубке стихли, и где-то вдалеке раздался всё тот же дребезжащий голос:<br/>— Сашенька! Ты дома? Возьми трубку, там тебя какой-то Фёдор со школы.<br/>На том конце провода что-то загрохотало, и наконец он услышал голос Саши:<br/>— Алло. Бабушка, повесь — я взяла у себя!<br/>— Привет. Как всё прошло? — нетерпеливо спросил Гусь.<br/>— Ну… — протянула она. — Скажем так: не блестяще. Пришла я туда, сказала, что по поводу пропавшей, мол, видела кое-что. Меня отправили в кабинет к этому Матвееву. Он полчаса где-то разгуливал, я сидела у него под дверью как дура… Так, сейчас, подожди.<br/>Он услышал, как Саша положила трубку рядом с телефоном, затем раздался скрип открывающегося окна.<br/>— Так вот. Вернулся он, наконец, пригласил меня к себе. Записал мои данные, про родителей, к счастью, ничего не спрашивал. Я рассказала, как видела Алинку в субботу, когда со дня города шла. Расписала ему, откуда она вышла, как себя вела. На том, что опасалась кого-то, акцент сделала.<br/>Саша прервалась и выдохнула сигаретный дым.<br/>— Что Алина вроде от бабушки шла, с её слов, тоже ему рассказала. Он это всё выслушал, ну… Без особого энтузиазма, как мне показалось.<br/>— Записывал что-то? — уточнил Гусь.<br/>— Пару раз в блокноте черканул. Зато потом принялся расспрашивать: типа, с кем Алина дружила, не было ли у нее каких конфликтов, тайн.<br/>— А ты что?<br/>— Как есть, так и сказала. — Саша снова выдохнула дым в трубку. — Что я с ней не общалась, и что у неё там на уме было, не в курсе, про конфликты ничего не слышала. Он меня ещё какое-то время помурыжил, а потом у него телефон зазвонил и он рукой махнул — мол, давай, топай отсюда.<br/>— Не похоже, чтобы твой рассказ произвёл на него хоть какое-то впечатление. — подвёл итог Гусь. — Ладно, тогда рискну — позвоню из автомата, скажу про тех двоих у школы. Представляться, конечно, не буду.<br/>— Ну, попробуй. У меня сложилось впечатление, что не шибко-то много они там нарыли.<br/>В голове у Гуся медленно ворочались мысли. Казалось, они что-то упускают, и это что-то теперь царапало его разум, как песчинка в ботинке — ступню при ходьбе. Пока Саша не повесила трубку, он прокрутил у себя в голове то, что она рассказала о своём визите и наконец понял:<br/>— Слушай, а как ты сказала? Она от бабушки шла?<br/>— Ну да. Сказала, что засиделась допоздна или что-то в этом роде.<br/>— Интересно… — он задумался. — Просто я тут вспомнил: я знаю, где её бабушка живет. У неё дом в районе Поселковых улиц, Игорь с папой ей пару лет назад дрова туда отвозили, я и запомнил.<br/>— Поселковых? Но это же совсем в другой стороне.<br/>— Именно! То есть, выходит, что она или сделала крюк в несколько километров, или соврала.<br/>— Похоже на то, — согласилась она. — И к чему ты клонишь?<br/>— Хочу пройтись там — по дворам, которые к школе прилегают с той стороны, откуда она вышла в ту ночь. Может, сам замечу что-то, может, кто из местных что-то видел. — недоверие к милиции, по крайней мере, местной, вероятно, передалось Гусю на генетическом уровне, а рассказ Саши его только усилил.<br/>На том конце провода снова началась какая-то возня, и, когда он уже собирался повесить трубку, Саша вдруг вернулась:<br/>— Если подождёшь часов до шести, то пойду с тобой.<br/>— После шести уже темнеть начинает. Да и потом, на кой черт нам тащиться туда вдвоём?<br/>Саша, казалось, не слышала его — а скорее всего, просто не допускала варианта, что кто-то может поступать не так, как она задумала:<br/>— Давай в шесть, там же, где и вчера, окей? Ну, тогда покедова!<br/>В трубке раздались короткие гудки. Коротко выдохнув сквозь зубы, Гусь огляделся по сторонам и, собравшись с духом, вновь закинул в щель свой жетон и принялся набирать номер отделения милиции.<br/>***<br/>У школьного флигеля Гусь был ровно в шесть. Несмотря на ясную погоду, к закату температура воздуха начала неумолимо снижаться, а задувавший со всех сторон ветер так и норовил пробраться под его старенькую косуху. Когда спустя двадцать минут ожидания Саша наконец появилась из-за угла, он уже собирался плюнуть на всё и пойти один.<br/>— Приветик, — поздоровалась она деловым тоном как ни в чём не бывало.<br/>— Я так понимаю, пунктуальность — не твоя сильная сторона, — проворчал Гусь. Саша ничего не ответила, только лишь скривила губы в фальшивой улыбке. Она была одета в какую-то короткую, блестящую куртку, из-под которой торчал свитер, и сапоги на высоченных каблуках, но обошлась без излюбленной кроваво-красной помады, а заметные рыжие волосы спрятала под шапку. Гусь хотел было язвительно заметить, что ей, видимо, стыдно появляться с ним на улице, но передумал — в конце-концов, у него тоже не было ни малейшего желания привлекать к себе внимание.<br/>— С какой, говоришь, стороны она зашла во двор?<br/>— С той, где выход на Рябиновую. Идём.<br/>Миновав скрипучую калитку, они вышли за территорию школы. Тропинка была густо усыпана листвой. Спустя несколько метров она сворачивала влево, уводя в некое подобие сквера: мощёный выбитой плиткой тротуар, по одну сторону которого росли многочисленные кустарники, отделяющие его от школьного забора, с другой высились деревья и торчало несколько фонарей. Справа были густо понатыканы какие-то гаражи. Ворона, сидящая на поросшей мхом крыше одного из них, недовольно покосилась на ребят. Гусь остановился.<br/>— И куда дальше? — спросила Саша.<br/>— Если мы примем за аксиому, что Алину кто-то преследовал, то скорее всего, пытаясь уйти от погони, она пробиралась через какие-то укромные, плохо освещенные места, а открытых пространств, фонарей — избегала. Плюс, один из этих типов упоминал, что искал её в каких-то дворах с сараями, где чуть ноги себе не переломал. Звучит похоже, — Гусь кивнул в сторону невысоких старых домиков, выглядывающих из-за деревьев чуть поодаль.</p>
<p>— Если хочешь моего мнения, то эти дворы — одно сплошное укромное и плохо освещенное место. Так что у нас будет слишком много вариантов.<br/>— Скорее всего, так и окажется, — согласился Гусь. — Моя цель не воссоздать в точности её маршрут, а попытаться понять, что тут происходило и откуда она могла идти. Если мы в процессе найдём что-то полезное, это будет чудом.<br/>— Ладно, — кивнула Саша. — Тогда идем, пока не стемнело.<br/>Они двинулись вперёд. Над крышами домов высились обряженные в рыжие осенние шубки дубы. Внизу багровели тоненькие клёны, землю устилал ковёр из разноцветных листьев, среди которых то тут, то там попадались шляпки грибов. Вокруг домов были разбиты палисадники, огороженные разномастными заборами. Лучи закатного солнца мягко ложились на обшарпанные стены, играли бликами в окнах. Казалось, тут было вполне уютно, но Гусь, оглядываясь вокруг, представлял, как в ту роковую ночь Алина пробиралась этими дворами к школе, надеясь скрыться от преследователей, одинокая, напуганная и в полной темноте, нарушаемой лишь вспышками этого дурацкого праздничного фейерверка. Он чувствовал, как его желудок будто сжимает бестелесно-призрачная, холодная рука.<br/>— А ты-то в милицию позвонил, как собирался? — прервала молчание Саша.<br/>— Позвонил. Сказал, что видел её у школы ночью, и что сразу после там прошла пара мутных хмырей, которые кого-то искали. Голос постарался изменить, не представлялся, потом сразу повесил трубку. Не уверен, что они примут это всерьёз.<br/>— Ну, лучше, чем ничего. — ответила она, глядя себе под ноги.<br/>Первый двор оказался сквозным, через него они прошли во второй, похожий на него как две капли воды. Здесь тоже не удалось обнаружить ничего примечательного, зато на детской площадке, расположенной чуть поодаль, они заметили женщину с маленьким мальчиком. Площадка представляла из себя несколько поеденных ржавчиной лестниц, полупустую песочницу, деревянную лавочку, на которой сидела женщина и скрипучие качели, на которых с энтузиазмом раскачивался мальчик. Гусь, не задумываясь, направился к ней.<br/>— Добрый день! — поздоровался он.<br/>— Добрый! — женщина подняла голову и Гусь понял, что она совсем молодая: лет двадцати пяти, не больше.<br/>— В этом доме живёте? — спросила подошедшая следом Саша, кивнув на ближайший дом, у подъезда которого они находились.<br/>Женщина нахмурилась.<br/>— А почему вы интересуетесь?<br/>Гусь неодобрительно покосился на Сашу, чьи навыки в области дипломатии были, похоже, отрицательными, и самым вежливым тоном пояснил:<br/>— Понимаете, тут такое дело… На днях с нашей знакомой в этих дворах с нашей знакомой произошла неприятность. Вот хотели бы уточнить у местных, может, кто что слышал, или видел.<br/>— Неприятность? А что за неприятность?<br/>— Она поздно шла домой и за ней кто-то увязался, — Гусь решил, что в истинные подробности дела пока лучше не вдаваться. — Может, ограбить хотели.<br/>— Кошмар какой… — женщина напряглась и бросила тревожный взгляд в направлении своего сына, безмятежно раскачивающегося на качелях. — А когда это хоть было-то?<br/>— Двеннадцатого числа, поздно вечером, — ответила Саша. — Часов в одиннадцать.<br/>— Это когда День города был? Тогда нет, боюсь, ничего мы не видели — с мужем ходили в центр, на площадь, потом Артёмку от бабушки забирали, вернулись в начале первого уже. А что же вы, сами этих грабителей ищете? В милицию ваша знакомая заявления не подавала?<br/>— Подавала, конечно. Но она не разглядела же толком ничего, темно было. А пока милиция сюда дойдет, чтобы всех опросить… Сами понимаете. — Гусь развел руками.<br/>— Ну да, ну да… — торопливо согласилась женщина. — Молодцы, ребята. И спасибо, что предупредили. Но нет, мы ничего не видели. Извините.<br/>Саша и Гусь попрощались и двинулись дальше. Позади них, на детской площадке, женщина нервно и громко уговаривала своего ревущего Артемку немедленно пойти домой.<br/>— Черт, похоже, мы её напугали, — сказала Саша, доставая из кармана сигареты.<br/>— Угу. И ничего толком не узнали. Ладно, попробуем спросить кого-нибудь ещё.<br/>Они шли вдоль очередного дома: три этажа и плоская, ощетинившаяся телевизионными антеннами крыша. Напротив него, совсем близко, стоял его сосед, такой же обшарпанный и коренастый. Пространство между домами было таким узким, а деревья обступали их настолько плотно, что почти смыкались над головой, и сквозь их листву едва пробивались последние лучи заходящего солнца. Миновав последний подъезд, они остановились.<br/>— Если она не прыгала через заборы, то, скорее всего, здесь и шла, — предположил Гусь, глядя вперёд, на пустую улочку с односторонним движением и тянущуюся вдоль неё теплотрассу, проложенную вдоль изрисованного граффити бетонного забора.<br/>— И куда дальше? — спросила Саша.<br/>— Ну… — Гусь задумался, — Сюда она могла прийти откуда угодно. Я бы не стал торопиться и лезть вперёд, предлагаю проверить соседние дворы.<br/>Обойдя дом с торца, они оказались на узкой и разбитой подъездной дороге, вдоль которой толпились, прижимаясь друг к другу облезлыми металлическими боками, гаражи. Здесь пахло сыростью и гнилью, недовольно поморщившись, Саша ускорила шаг и затянулась своей вишневой сигаретой. За гаражами оказался очередной двор, отличавшийся от предыдущих разве что наличием деревянных сараев, выстроенных в центре — там жильцы хранили велосипеды, лыжи и всякий хлам.<br/>— Осмотримся тут, — Гусь кивнул в их сторону.<br/>Они обошли вокруг сараев и не обнаружили ничего подозрительного: ни следов взлома, ни посторонних предметов, ни примятых кустов. Палисадники здесь тоже были закрыты: где-то на навесной замок, где-то калитка просто была примотана проволокой.<br/>— Кажется, тут тоже ничего. — Саша облокотилась на шершавую стену одного из сараев, с кислым видом оглядываясь по сторонам.<br/>Гусь открыл рот, собираясь ей ответить, но тут же потерял мысль, будучи прерванным резким окликом:<br/>— Чевой-то вы тут рыщете, а?<br/>Они не сговариваясь посмотрели в направлении, откуда раздавался голос. Из окна первого этажа ближайшего к ним дома высунулась какая-то бабка. Её глаза под очками пламенели праведным гневом, а волосы поражали насыщенным сиреневым цветом.<br/>— Вот она-то точно что-нибудь видела, — сообщила Саша и, уверенно цокая каблуками, двинулась в её сторону. Гусь поспешил за ней.<br/>— День добрый! — старательно улыбаясь, поприветствовала она бабку. — Как раз вы-то нам и нужны.<br/>Бабка, не ожидавшая такой реакции, подрастеряла часть своего задора и спросила уже вполне мирно:<br/>— Это чевой-то?<br/>— Подскажите, пожалуйста, не видели ли вы тут чего-нибудь подозрительного в последнее время? Десятого числа поздно вечером, если конкретнее.<br/>Бабка молчала, продолжая сверлить их взглядом. Гусь добавил:<br/>— В День Города.<br/>На её лице проступило что-то сродни сомнению. Гусь и Саша переглянулись.<br/>— А вы кто, собственно, такие? И почему расспрашиваете? — снова нахмурилась бабка.<br/>— Понимаете, — Саша опустила глаза, — В тот вечер на нашу подругу напали. В этих самых дворах. Хотели ограбить, наверное. Вот мы и хотим узнать — вдруг кто-то из жильцов что-то видел или слышал.<br/>— А в милицию она чего не пойдет, подруга ваша?<br/>— Конечно, она пошла. — принялся озвучивать легенду Гусь. — И заявление написала. Но пока милиция доберется… Сами понимаете. Вот мы и решили помочь, собрать информацию.<br/>Бабка, кажется, прониклась: по крайней мере, настороженность с её лица ушла.<br/>— Было тут подозрительное, как же. И вот как раз в тот вечер — отлично помню, ещё салюты эти грохотали, я уснуть не могла. Потому-то и слышала всё.<br/>Она распахнула окно пошире и облокотилась на подоконник.<br/>— Шарился тут во дворе кто-то. Сначала тихонько так, вроде как украдкой: шурх, шурх мимо сараев. Потом слышу: калитка моя скрипнула.<br/>Бабка кивнула на калитку кустистого палисадника под своим окном. Она была замотана проволокой, судя по всему — недавно.<br/>— И листья зашуршали, прям под окном. Ну я встала, выглянула, конечно, но не видать никого, темно было. Я поглядела-поглядела и обратно легла. Долго ворочалась, кровать у меня старая, с сеткой еще, скрипит жутко…<br/>Гусь с Сашей не перебивали, боясь нарушить установившееся доверие и надеясь что она сама вернется к основной теме.<br/>— И тут, сквозь скрип этот слышу: ещё кто-то прошёл. Тяжело так, быстро…<br/>— А вы расслышали, откуда и куда этот человек двигался? — перебил её Гусь, и тут же пожалел, испугавшись, что бабка возмутится. Однако та отреагировала вполне мирно:<br/>— А вот прямехонько в следующий двор он пошёл, — охотно пояснила она. — А откуда… Сдаётся мне, что с той стороны откуда-то.<br/>Бабка махнула рукой куда-то вправо, и Гусь понял, что она имеет в виду не внутренности своей квартиры, а соседнюю улицу. Рассказ, тем временем, продолжался:<br/>— И только тот, второй, прошёл, как опять салюты эти грохать начали, и под окнами опять зашуршало. Я снова встала, но пока с койки слазила, там уж не было никого. Но я думаю, — бабка подняла вверх указательный палец и погрозила им кому-то невидимому, — Подожду. И точно.<br/>Она выдержала паузу.<br/>— Вернулся тот голубчик, что в соседний двор ходил. Начал тут шариться, высматривать что-то. Я к телефону потянулась — а ну как в окно кому полезут? Но тут к нему второй вышел. Они остановились вот тут, поодаль чутка, и давай шушукаться.<br/>— Вы расслышали что-нибудь? Из того, о чем эти двое говорили. — спросил Гусь.<br/>— Не шибко. Но они постояли вот так, постояли, да в ту сторону двинулись, — она указала пальцем в сторону двора, откуда Гусь с Сашей только что пришли. — Ровнёхонько под окнами у меня прошлёпали. И вот тут я явно слышала, как один другому сказал: «Или она тут у кого-то спряталась, или к школе решила пойти».<br/>Гусь напрягся, понимая, что его теория о причастности тех двоих к исчезновению Алины, судя по всему, оказалась верной и посмотрел на Сашу. Та, судя по её лицу, думала о том же самом.<br/>— А что-то ещё вы слышали? Или, может, видели? — спросила она.<br/>— Не видела. Как они ушли, всё и стихло. Погрохотали ещё чутка салюты эти, фейерверки, да я и уснула. А чегой-то подружка эта ваша так поздно по улицам шляется? — спросила вдруг бабка. — Лет-то вам ещё мало совсем, я смотрю. Или гулящая она?<br/>— Вообще-то, она отличница! И шла от бабушки от своей… — возмущенно начала Саша.<br/>Бабка недоверчиво и пристально уставилась на них обоих. Судя по её лицу, друзья отличниц, проводящих вечера с бабушками, должны были выглядеть как-то иначе.Не дожидаясь эскалации конфликта, Гусь поспешил улыбнуться так широко, как только умел, и, не давая Саше или бабке продолжить дискуссию, громко произнёс:<br/>— Спасибо вам огромное! Вы нам очень помогли! Мы пойдем. Всего доброго!<br/>Он быстро завернул за угол и двинулся в том направлении, откуда, по мнению наблюдательной бабки, пришла Алина.<br/>— Вот карга! — шипела догнавшая его Саша. — «Гулящая»! А если и так, то что, можно было бы её преследовать?<br/>Гусь, увлеченный своими мыслями, почти её не слушал:<br/>— Это всё-таки не совпадение! Вернее, может быть… Но вряд ли. И по времени сходится. Пойдём, посмотрим в тех дворах. — он чувствовал, что напал на след и его едва не лихорадило от азарта.<br/>— Да, похоже на то. Что там за улица? Сигнальная, вроде?<br/>Гусь кивнул.<br/>Сигнальная улица была застроена траурного вида кирпичными пятиэтажками и тянулась отсюда до самой лесополосы, за которой пролегала железная дорога. Они не торопясь обошли пару ближайших дворов, пообщались с ещё одной, на этот раз довольно милой пожилой женщиной, выгуливавшей такую же пожилую пуделиху, молодой парой, увешанной пакетами с продуктами и девчонкой лет двенадцати, сидевшей на ржавой карусели. За исключением последней, которая припомнила какие-то крики под окнами в тот вечер, никто ничего не видел и не слышал, но известие о том, что в их дворах, возможно, напали на школьницу, в разной степени взволновало абсолютно всех. Начинало темнеть. На углу очередного дома, они притормозили, Саша достала из кармана сигареты и принялась щёлкать зажигалкой.<br/>— Черт, кучу народа опросили, а что-то полезное рассказала только одна бабка, — сказала она устало. — Ну ладно, и девчонка тоже. Хотя, подробностей она не помнит, а вопить тут мог кто угодно.<br/>Гусь рассеянно кивнул. Последние полчаса в нём росло чувство какого-то смутного, тягостного беспокойства, и вот сейчас оно, наконец оформилось во что-то конкретное:<br/>— Может, это моя паранойя, но я думаю: может, зря мы вот так открыто всех расспрашивали про ту ночь? — спросил он, глядя, как в окнах пятиэтажек загорается свет.<br/>— Думаешь, это может привлечь <i>их </i>внимание? — Саша затянулась сигаретой. — Логично. Но иначе мы ничего не выясним.<br/>Гусь напряжённо размышлял, скользя взглядом по ближайшим кустам. Неожиданно его внимание привлекло что-то яркое. Он подошёл ближе, обошёл кусты и, не обращая внимания на то, что стоит прямо на куче битого стекла, принялся раздвигать ветки. Саша, не задавая лишних вопросов, подошла ближе. Гусь аккуратно, стараясь не пораниться, отцепил от колючек клочок ярко-красной, пушистой пряжи и продемонстрировал его Саше.<br/>— Это от её шарфа, — пояснил он, чувствуя, как сердце колотится в груди. — Я его ещё тогда, ночью заметил. И наутро, когда она в класс в нём пришла и села передо мной, сразу почувствовал, что это что-то важное. Только не сразу вспомнил, почему.<br/>— Значит, всё верно. — Саша посмотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами. — Она действительно была здесь, и пряталась в этих кустах от этих уродов.<br/>— Блин, надо что-то делать, — Гусь снова начал по старой привычке теребить значки на шапке. — Но ходить по району и расспрашивать всех подряд и дальше — паршивая идея…<br/>— Мы пойдём в милицию, — решительно сказала Саша. — Вернее, я пойду, не стоит тебе там светиться. И всё расскажу. И про бабку эту, и про шарф. И пускай уже они тут ходят и расспрашивают всех.<br/>— Завтра?<br/>Саша на секунду задумалась.<br/>— Лучше сейчас. Я когда выходила из кабинета, слышала, как этот Матвеев говорил кому-то, что будет в отделении до девяти. Как раз успеем.<br/>— До отделения отсюда полчаса пилить, — покачал головой Гусь. — И это по прямой.<br/>— Блин… — Саша затянулась последний раз, потушила сигарету и принялась обшаривать карманы. — Зря деньги не взяла, вызвали бы такси. Мелочь одна…<br/>— Поехали на автобусе, — предложил Гусь. — Тут за домом остановка, на девятом как раз доедем.<br/>Они поспешили к остановке, куда, на их удачу, как раз подъезжал, скрипя, нужный автобус. В салоне Саша, некоторое время понаблюдав, как Гусь роется по карманам в поисках мелочи, протянула флегматичной кондукторше купюру со словами:<br/>— За двоих.<br/>Гусь попытался протестовать, но Саша прервала его величественным жестом и словами «Перестань, уж лучше купи себе чего-нибудь пожрать на эти копейки». Они прошли в конец полупустого салона, Саша села на свободное место, Гусь встал рядом — в основном потому, что от волнения не мог сидеть на месте.<br/>— Как думаешь, — негромко спросила Саша, глядя на разливающиеся за окном сумерки, — Откуда она могла прийти к тому дому?<br/>Гусь пожал плечами.<br/>— Идей пока нет. Я не слишком хорошо знаю тот район. Знаю, что там есть котельная и бывший пожарный пруд — сейчас на его месте всё заросло и он больше похож на болото. И ещё кусок дикой части парка к этой улице прилегает.<br/>До нужной им остановки они ехали молча, каждый погруженный в свои мысли. Время от времени на остановках входили люди, но к моменту, когда они подъехали к отделению, в автобусе, кроме них, водителя и кондукторши, никого не было. Отделение стояло на пустыре у дороги. Несколько окон светилось тусклым светом, фонарь у крыльца освещал табличку с номером отделения и информационный щит с тёмными фотороботами разыскиваемых. Напротив, через улицу, темнел закрытый уже на ночь хозяйственный магазин. Было пусто и неуютно.<br/>— Я здесь подожду, — Гусь кивнул в сторону щита.<br/>— Угу. Давай, — Саша развернулась и звонко застучала каблуками по бетонным ступенькам и скрылась за тяжёлой дверью.<br/>Оставшись один, Гусь принялся изучать ориентировки. Глаза быстро пробегали по тексту. «Граждан, что-либо знающих об обстоятельствах…», «Был одет: синие шорты, футболку с красными полосами…», «…устанавливает личность неустановленных мужчин…», «Может находиться в ночное и утреннее время в районе…». Изображения почти всех разыскиваемых были созданы на компьютере, и оттого часто выглядели пугающими, неправильными. Гусь просмотрел всех и выдохнул с облегчением, так и не обнаружив среди разыскиваемых того, кого боялся там обнаружить больше всего: своего собственного отца. Он понимал, конечно: случись что, он бы уже знал, но это ожидание притаившейся беды преследовало его постоянно.<br/>Оглушающе громко хлопнула железная дверь отделения. Гусь обернулся и увидел Сашу, быстро спускающуюся по ступенькам. Даже в темноте было заметно, какой яростью горят ей глаза.<br/>— Пиздец. — коротко подвела она итоги своего визита, подойдя к Гусю, и принялась шарить по карманам в поисках сигарет.<br/>— Что… Что они сказали-то?<br/>Саша некоторое время пощёлкала зажигалкой, прикрываясь ладонью от поднявшегося ветра, глубоко затянулась и, выдохнув дым, пояснила:<br/>— А ничего. Он меня даже до конца не дослушал. Сказал, что нечего хернёй страдать и бегать к ним со всякими бабками и нитками, сами разберутся, а если понадобится — вызовут. Я пыталась объяснить, а он — «Будешь и дальше моё время тратить, позвоню родителям».<br/>Слушая её, Гусь скользнул взглядом по окнам отделения. Конечно, он надеялся, что собранную ими информацию воспримут пусть и не с энтузиазмом, но хоть как-нибудь. Надежды не оправдались, но в его голове уже вовсю крутились шестерёнки — он продумывал новый план действий.<br/>— Не знаю, как ты, а я не собираюсь этого так оставлять, — сказала вдруг Саша.<br/>— И что же ты думаешь делать?<br/>— Ну, раз в шастании по дворам смысла больше нет, то попорбую потрясти наших одноклассничков. Алина, конечно, девушка скрытная, но вполне могла кому-то о чем-то проговориться. И уверена, этот кто-то скорее расскажет мне, чем этим. — она кивнула в сторону отделения.<br/>— Думаешь, все вокруг кинутся с тобой откровенничать? — даже не пытаясь скрыть скепсис, спросил Гусь.<br/>— Я, может, и подрастеряла форму, но быть в моём ближнем круге всё ещё почетно. — Саша пожала плечами. — Ну, а у тебя что за план?<br/>— Я думаю, что смысл в том, чтобы собирать информацию на месте, по-прежнему есть. Только делать это надо чуть иначе.<br/>— В смысле? — Саша быстро затянулась и щелчком отправила сигарету в лужу у себя под ногами. — И пойдём уже отсюда. Дождь вот-вот начнется, по дороге расскажешь.<br/>Они двинулись к остановке. Сверху действительно закапало — противно и мелко.<br/>— Обходить все дворы подряд, надеясь на удачу, теперь смысла действительно нет, — пустился в объяснения Гусь. — Сегодня нам повезло, но район там большой и разнородный, на то, чтобы его обойти, потребуется месяц, а если мы будем расспрашивать всех подряд, то рано или поздно привлечём к себе ненужное внимание.<br/>Дождь усиливался, и к остановке они почти бежали. Когда они благополучно оказались под навесом, он продолжил:<br/>— Здесь важно заранее попытаться просчитать возможные маршруты. Пусть и не от бабушки, но откуда-то же она в ту ночь шла, верно? Нужно взять карту и отметить на ней всё, что покажется важным, и уже от этого потом плясать.<br/>— И что, например, тут может показаться важным?<br/>— Дома, где живут наши одноклассники, просто какие-то подозрительные места… — идея была довольно спонтанной, и так глубоко Гусь её не продумывал. — Да мало ли что? Хотя бы просто понять, где там какие проходы есть, где тупики.<br/>Саша задумалась. По ней было видно, что идея Гуся всё ещё не кажется ей достаточно убедительной, но и спорить с ним она не спешила. Наконец она сказала:<br/>— Ладно, можно попробовать. А карту ты где собираешься взять? Там же масштаб подходящий нужен.<br/>Гусь задумался.<br/>— Поищу в школе. В кабинете рядом с актовым залом мне попадалась какая-то карта, правда, не помню, в каком она масштабе. Если не найду, то попытаюсь нарисовать. Придётся, конечно, потрудиться, но это здорово облегчит нам жизнь.<br/>Подошёл автобус. В салоне было пусто — даже кондукторша не сидела на своём обычном месте. У водителя не было сдачи, и он махнул рукой и пропустил их бесплатно — всё равно контролёров в это время уже не бывает. За окном мелькали тёмные, мокрые от дождя улицы. Глядя на Сашино отражение в стекле, Гусь наконец решился задать ей вопрос, который беспокоил его уже не первый день:<br/>— А всё-таки, зачем тебе это? Я имею в виду, шариться в моей сомнительной компании по кустам, доказывать что-то ментам…<br/>Саша обернулась и посмотрела на него внимательно и хмуро, он поспешил пояснить:<br/>— Если не хочешь, можешь, конечно, не отвечать. Просто согласись — это мало похоже на то, чем ты обычно занимаешься.<br/>— Много вы все знаете о том, чем я обычно занимаюсь, — раздражённо бросила она, отвернувшись обратно к сырой темноте за окном. — Может, я и сволочь, но не настолько, чтобы мне было плевать на то, что с человеком случилась беда. Особенно когда большинству, походу, как раз-таки плевать.<br/>Помолчав некоторое время, она с усмешкой добавила:<br/>— Ну и теперь-то я просто обязана утереть нос этому ублюдочному Матвееву.<br/>Автобус распахнул двери на очередной пустой и тёмной остановке. В салон ворвался запах сырости и прелых листьев. Гусь задумчиво водил пальцем по спинке переднего сиденья, повторяя чью-то неразборчивую надпись, выцарапанную чем-то острым. Ответ Саши оставил после себя ещё больше вопросов. А действительно, что он вообще о ней знает? Что она родилась, как говорят, с серебряной ложкой во рту — в семействе, члены которого до революции были зажиточными купцами, а после, каким-то неведомым образом, сумели сохранить своё место в рядах городской элиты и даже оставить при себе свой главный актив — огромный гастроном на углу Юбилейной и Герцена, директором которого был тогда назначен прадед Саши, и владельцем которого сейчас является её отец. Все те годы, что они учились вместе, он наблюдал за её становлением в качестве школьной королевы — богатой, успешной и невероятно избалованной девчонки, собравшей вокруг себя многочисленную льстивую свиту, и открыто ею пренебрегавшей. Саша определённо была популярна, но её популярность не шла ни в какое сравнение с той, в которой купался её брат-близнец Женька. Его, дружелюбного и щедрого, в отличие от сестры, любили искренне. И также искренне горевали, когда он погиб, утонув в местной речке на майские праздники в прошлом году. Гусь был крайне скептически относился ко всей этой золотой молодёжи Зареченского разлива и с Женькой за все восемь лет совместной учёбы перекинулся всего парой слов, но от новостей о его смерти даже ему стало не по себе. Сашу же это просто уничтожило. Она стала ещё более резкой, непредсказуемой в своих реакциях, открыто конфликтовала с учителями и разогнала большую часть своих подружек. Гусь никогда прежде об этом не задумывался, но сейчас ему пришла в голову мысль о том, что их ситуации, отчасти, похожи — оба однажды оказались в паршивом положении без какой-либо поддержки, потому что сами сделали так, чтобы оказать её было некому.<br/>От размышлений его отвлёк голос Саши.<br/>— А из-за чего вы поссорились с Игорем? Откровенность за откровенность.<br/>Вопрос был неожиданным. Пока Гусь прикидывал, как бы ему ответить, чтобы обойти скользкую тему, Саша посмотрела на него, понимающе кивнула и сказала:<br/>— Давай угадаю? Это из-за Ложкиной?<br/>— Типа того. — он снова опустил глаза к исцарапанной спинке сиденья.<br/>— Не могу осуждать. Мне она тоже не шибко-то нравится — строит из себя всеобщую подруженьку, но я уверена — все мы тут для неё убогая деревенщина.<br/>Развивать тему дальше Гусь не стал. Дело было не в этом. Всё началось ещё весной, когда его отец крепко из-за чего-то поругался с Игоревым, после чего тот вышиб его со стройки, где они вместе работали. Отец начал пить, время от времени водил домой каких-то своих сомнительных братков, иной раз вообще не ночевал дома. В конце июля мать не выдержала: забрала Ириску и уехала. Игорь обо всем этом не знал — к тому моменту он уже отправился в лагерь на две смены. Отец окончательно пустился во все тяжкие, и Гусь, не выдержав его общества, ушёл из дома и договорился со Стасом — руководителем местного киноклуба, в котором он сам активно принимал участие. Тот, будучи практикантом областного пединститута и неплохо понимая подростковые проблемы, пустил его в ДК, где они проводили кинопоказы. Гусю досталась маленькая и ветхая комнатка, которая, впрочем, казалась ему невероятно уютной. В ней была раскладушка, чайник и достаточно места для всех его нехитрых вещей. Однако, продолжалось это недолго. В августе вдруг выяснилось, что здание ДК покупает какой-то бизнесмен из Москвы, и собирается сносить его, чтобы построить здесь торговый центр. Не желая грузить Стаса, практика которого как раз закончилась и он должен был ехать домой, Гусь сказал ему, что поживёт у друзей. Игоря в городе всё ещё не было, и следующие несколько недель он ютился в самых разных местах: в сарае рядом с каким-то заколоченным домом, в списанном железнодорожном вагоне, стоявшем на забытом ответвлении проходящей через город ветки, в каких-то подвалах, как-то раз даже пришлось спать под мостом. Чувство безопасности в этот короткий, но интенсивный период, стало для него роскошью, пару раз — например, когда один из бездомных мужичков, спавших в том же вагоне, уснул с непотушенной сигаретой, или когда в подвал среди ночи вломилась кучка наркоманов — он и вовсе простился с жизнью. И, когда Игорь вернулся из лагеря, жизнерадостный и загорелый, он из гордости просто не решился ему обо всем рассказать — всё тянул и ждал подходящего момента. Началась учёба, Гусь, помогая Лидии Васильевне таскать какие-то пыльные пионерские подшивки, разведал заваленный хламом кабинет и крайне удачно сделал дубликат ключа, Игорь втрескался в новенькую Веронику, приехавшую из Москвы, а она, совершенно неожиданно, ответила ему взаимностью. Гусь отнёсся к ней с осторожностью, но в целом ничего против не имел. Ровно до того момента, когда выяснилось, что это именно её отец и является тем самым бизнесменом из Москвы, любителем торговых центров. С этого момента, подчеркнуто приветливая и позитивная Вероника начала его безмерно раздражать, а от того кретински-счастливого выражения, которое при виде неё приобретало лицо Игоря, ему и вовсе хотелось потянуть себя за волосы и случайно оторвать голову. Игорю он, конечно, ничего не говорил и своего отношения к его новой девушке ничем не выдавал.<br/>Развязка наступила в то утро, когда они вчетвером — Игорь, Вероника, Вета и сам Гусь — обедали в столовой. Вероника, сияя, сообщила, что её отец намерен заключить контракт на отделку будущего торгового центра с фирмой отца Игоря. Тот отреагировал на эту новость с невероятным восторгом. Вероника принялась радостно трещать, рассказывая, как нужен этот проклятый торговый центр городу и сколько рабочих мест тем самым будет создано. Гусь, на свою голову, ввязался в спор, парировав тем, что создать рабочие места можно было и отреставрировав дом культуры, здание которого, к тому же, представляло историческую ценность. Игорь встал на сторону Вероники, и начал убеждать его в обратном, едва ли не один в один повторяя её красивые обтекаемые фразы, и Гусь понял: с него хватит, больше он этого не вынесет. Он просто встал и ушёл. А позже, когда Игорь несколько раз пытался поговорить с ним и во всем разобраться, отшил его. Сейчас, спустя месяц после произошедшего между ними, Гусь уже не был настроен так категорично и считал своё тогдашнее поведение импульсивным и идиотским. Но уверенность в том, что поезд ушёл и теперь уже Игорь не пожелает с ним разговаривать, вытесняла все робкие надежды на примирение.<br/>Автобус снова остановился. Саша острым алым ногтем ткнула его в плечо.<br/>— Моя остановка. Завтра постараюсь поговорить кое-с-кем, позвони мне вечерком часов в пять, окей? Покеда!<br/>Она выскочила из автобуса и исчезла в темноте. Гусь пересел поближе к окну и, глядя на мелькающие за стеклом вечерние огни, поспешил переключиться на мысль о том, в каком из многочисленных стеллажей ему попадалась нужная карта.<br/>***<br/>Урал зарылся носом в опавшую листву, фыркнул и рванул вперёд. Игорь неохотно побрёл за ним. Погода установилась приятная: мягко светило солнце, ветерок шуршал в пожелтевших кронах деревьев. В другой раз прогулка с псом была бы ему в радость, но явно не сегодня. Сегодня — да и вообще, в последнее время — радоваться было особо нечему.<br/>Почти все, кого Игорь знал, отзывались о Зареченске с долей пренебрежения. Маленький, провинциальный, скучный, отсталый — так о своём городе обычно говорили местные. Одноклассники Игоря вовсю мечтали, как уедут отсюда, окончив школу, взрослые вечно сетовали, что приличной работы тут не найти, и даже его собственная мама переехала в райцентр, чтобы строить там карьеру. Игорь, в принципе, никого из них не осуждал, понимая, что они правы — всё действительно обстояло именно так, но сам он всегда любил этот город, со всеми его проблемами и недостатками. И иногда ему казалось, что и город отвечает ему тем же, даже в самые непростые времена даря утешение, спокойствие и чувство, что здесь он в безопасности, что это — его дом. Однако этой осенью что-то словно пошло не так. Сначала мама, после долгих созвонов с папой, в ходе которых тот неизменно закрывал дверь в комнату, а суть разговора потом передавал крайне скупо, сообщила, что приехать сможет только ближе к Новому году: слишком много работы, вряд ли удастся вырваться даже на выходные. Затем произошла размолвка с Гусём — лучшим другом с детского сада. После случившегося Игорь то и дело задумывался — что он сделал не так? Чего не заметил? Конечно, он знал о том, как дорог Гусю был тот старенький, обветшалый дом культуры, ставший предметом их спора, с которого всё началось, но того, почему реакция друга на эту ситуацию получилась такой резкой, и почему он потом не согласился даже поговорить с ним, Игорь так и не понял.<br/>Как бы там ни было, их ссора стала для него первой трещинкой в привычном мире и порядке. Последние же события, возможно, и вовсе грозили его крахом. Смерть Роберта, затем исчезновение Алины… Игорь чувствовал: его сонный, уютный городок, где он готов был прожить всю жизнь, меняется. Словно что-то темное, жуткое и непостижимое проникало в привычную ему жизнь, незаметно подменяя собой её составляющие. Эту ночь, как и предыдущую, Игорь почти не спал. Ворочался с боку на бок, то кутался в одеяло, то сбрасывал его. И сейчас, чувствуя себя безумно уставшим, он понимал: он вряд ли уснет, даже если очень постарается. Пытаясь вырваться из водоворота мрачных мыслей, он поспешил напомнить себе: не всё так плохо этой осенью, по крайней мере, у него появилась Вероника. Искренне смеющаяся над всеми его неловкими шутками, не боящаяся высказывать собственное мнение и сохраняющая здоровый оптимизм и веру в лучшее в любой ситуации, она была так не похожа на местных девчонок, но в то же время, не была и той расчетливой столичной стервой, какой многие её считали. И Вете она нравится — сидят за одной партой, на той неделе ходили в кино на какую-то мелодраму. Да, если бы не Вероника, ему бы наверное было совсем тяжело.<br/>Урал, лениво бегавший всё это время вокруг и обнюхивавший почти облетевшие кусты, вдруг встрепенулся, коротко гавкнул и, виляя хвостом, устремился вперёд. По тропинке, ведущей мимо подстанции, шла улыбающаяся Вероника.<br/>— Привет, мой хороший! — она потрепала Урала за ухом. — Игорёк, ну что? Готов?<br/>— Ага.<br/>Игорь подошёл и поцеловал её в губы. От Вероники пахло какими-то вкусными, сладкими духами, а её глаза были полны такой теплоты и нежности, что он залюбовался ею, наконец забыв обо всех проблемах и тревогах.<br/>— Ты чего? — Вероника удивлённо приподняла брови.<br/>— Да ничего, — Игорь смутился, отвёл взгляд и дважды хлопнул себя по колену, привлекая внимание Урала. — Просто очень тебя люблю.<br/>***<br/>Спустя пятнадцать минут, они подходили к школьной калитке — той самой, у которой Алину видели в последний раз. Вета и Кирилл уже ждали их на месте.<br/>— Листовки — высший класс, — говорила Вероника, раздавая папки остальным. — Не чета этим, которые на школьной доске объявлений висят.<br/>— Да уж, — согласился Кирилл. — Те так жутко напечатаны, что Алину там небось мать родная не узнает. По крайней мере, я не уверен, что узнал бы.<br/>Они миновали пустырь и двинулись вниз по улице Коммунаров, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы приклеить листовку или спросить у очередного прохожего, не видел ли он Алину. Те, кого они встречали, в основном уже были в курсе исчезновения ученицы близлежащей школы, но о том, что она пропала именно в их районе, слышали впервые. Люди интересовались, брали листовки и обещали позвонить в милицию, если что-нибудь вспомнят; таких же, кто мог припомнить что-то прямо сейчас, им не попалось.<br/>— А от твоего папы никаких новостей по поискам нет? — спросила Вероника, закончив клеить очередную листовку на чей-то забор.<br/>— Не особо, — Кирилл развёл руками. — Он каким-то другим делом занимается сейчас.<br/>— Надеюсь, они её хотя бы ищут, — проворчала Вета.<br/>— Да ищут, конечно. А вообще… — он оглядел ребят и продолжил, понизив голос, — Только между нами, ладно? Судя по всему, они там предполагают, что Алина слишком уж остро восприняла новости про Роберта и, ну… Натворила каких-то дел.<br/>Игорь почувствовал необходимость уточнить:<br/>— Что ты имеешь в виду? Каких дел? Типа. С собой покончила?<br/>— Ну, не обязательно… — Кирилл замялся. — Это просто одна из версий. Но я так понял, она была в него влюблена. И стихи какие-то ему посвящала, они изъяли её тетради.<br/>Вета и Вероника как-то странно переглянулись. Вероника сжала руку Игоря, а Вета сказала:<br/>— Ладно, давайте не будем раньше времени вешать нос. Наше дело сейчас — распространить информацию. О том, что случилось с Алиной, мы пока ничего доподлинно не знаем, а первые дни поисков всегда являются решающими.<br/>Они двинулись дальше и, пару раз свернув во дворы, вышли на оживлённую Веерную.<br/>— Здесь предлагаю разделиться. — сказала Вета. — Мы с Кириллом пойдём направо, там есть торговые лотки и церковь у парка, рядом всегда крутится народ.<br/>— А мы с Вероникой тогда налево, — согласился Игорь. — Почта, стоматологическая поликлиника, ну и кусок частного сектора, думаю, захватим.<br/>— Договорились. Встречаемся на этом же месте через сорок минут, — подытожил Кирилл.<br/>***<br/>Ни на почте, ни рядом с поликлиникой Алину никто не видел. Единственным успехом стало то, что сотрудницы почты, благодаря навыкам дипломатии Вероники и обаянию Игоря, согласились их выслушать и разрешили повесить листовку прямо в зале, на видном месте. Ещё несколько они поклеили на остановке и на ржавой тумбе с объявлениями и афишами.<br/>— У нас ещё двадцать минут, — Игорь взглянул на часы. — Думаю, как раз успеем пройтись по паре улиц в частном секторе и вернуться к месту сбора.<br/>— Что ж, идём. — Вероника проводила взглядом проезжающий трамвай. — И понимаю, что момент неподходящий, но не могу не заметить: всё-таки, здесь по-своему красиво. Все эти старые вывески, цветы на балконах… И трамваи тут совсем другие.<br/>— Что, в Москве такого нет? — улыбнулся Игорь.<br/>— Неа. Мы там жили в хорошем районе, но его сложно назвать красивым — сплошные панельные многоэтажки, почти одинаковые. А в центре на улицах куча рекламы, машин, всё пестрит. Красивые места, конечно, тоже есть, но эта красота, она такая… — Вероника взмахнула руками, изображая нечто грандиозное, — Величественная, как на тех фотках с ВДНХ, которые я тебе показывала. А здесь всё такое уютное.<br/>— А я думал, ты наоборот будешь скучать по этой грандиозности.<br/>— Я непредсказуема, да? — Вероника рассмеялась и посмотрела ему в глаза. — Но если серьёзно, я уже не скучаю. Здесь хорошо.<br/>Игорь притянул её к себе и обнял за плечи. Вероника прильнула к нему, и он вновь ощутил запах её духов. У пожарной части они перешли через улицу и оказались в частном секторе. Невысокие, в основном одноэтажные домики, казалось, толком не менялись с тех самых пор, когда Игорь ещё ребёнком гонял тут на своём первом велике. Тротуаров здесь не было, и им пришлось идти по узким, протоптанным вдоль заборов тропинкам, обходя лужи. Дома глядели на них обрамлёнными резными наличниками окошками, из-за заборов свешивались ветки рябины, усыпанные гроздьями ярко-красных ягод. Пахло сырым деревом и горелыми листьями. Вскоре, стараниями Вероники и Игоря, листовки с фотографией Алины и контактной информацией появились на заборах, электрических столбах и даже на дверце ржавой кабины КАМАЗа, колёса и кузов с которого были сняты, а то, что осталось, стояло у обочины, подпираемое деревянными чурбаками. Людей же здесь почти не было, за всё время им попался только какой-то парень, пролетевший мимо них на велике с такой скоростью, что они даже не успели его окликнуть.<br/>— У жёлтого дома свернём налево. Идти прямо смысла нет, там котельная с автосервисом и сплошные заборы.<br/>— А ты хорошо ориентируешься в этих краях. Часто тут бывал?<br/>— Типа того. — Игорь перешагнул через очередную лужу. — Тут Гусь живёт неподалёку.<br/>— Ясно. — Вероника быстро взглянула на него. — А вы с ним так и не.?<br/>Игорь отрицательно помотал головой. Он не хотел этого раскрывать, но это было основной причиной, по которой они пошли сюда. Он надеялся, что может быть, если он встретит его здесь, а не в школе, им наконец удастся поговорить? Даже если они не помирятся, Игорь хотя бы будет знать, в чем именно он виноват. Когда они оказались у того самого дома, Игорь неосознанно сбавил шаг, вглядываясь в его пустые, тёмные окна и дивясь тому, насколько нежилым он выглядел. Краска на стенах, некогда ярко-синяя, потускнела и облупилась, окна веранды были заклеены газетами, забор покосился. Вероника без лишних вопросов поняла, чей это дом.<br/>— Кажется, тут давно никого не было. — сказала она, проследив за его взглядом.<br/>— Похоже на то, — Игорь сунул руки в карманы, разочарованный в себе из-за того, что повёлся на дурацкую надежду. — Ладно, идём обратно, дальше тут ничего интересного. Срежем переулками, там можно будет расклеить ещё листовок.<br/>Они развернулись и сделали несколько шагов, и неожиданно услышали голос:<br/>— Эй, молодые люди!<br/>Они обернулись. Калитка двухэтажного коричневого домика на участке, расположенного напротив Преображенских, распахнулось, и оттуда выглядывал седой старичок с окладистой бородой и очками на носу.<br/>— Ищете кого? — спросил он вполне миролюбиво.<br/>— Да, — моментально сориентировалась Вероника, на ходу доставая из папки листовку. — Извините, вы не видели здесь эту девочку? Это наша одноклассница, она пропала на днях.<br/>Старичок поправил очки, взял протянутую Вероникой листовку и принялся внимательно её изучать.<br/>— Хм. Сдаётся мне, что видал я эту девчушку, — наконец, произнёс он. — И как раз в понедельник.<br/>— Вы помните какие-нибудь подробности? — Игорь почувствовал, как учащается его сердцебиение.<br/>Старичок задумался.<br/>— Точно не помню, во сколько. Но до обеда, это факт — я как раз наличники подкрасить решил, заканчивал уже. Стало быть, часов одиннадцать было, или чутка побольше даже. С той стороны появилась, — он махнул рукой в направлении, откуда пришли Игорь с Вероникой. — Я внимание обратил, потому что тут живёшь и, стало быть, всех знаешь, а её я раньше не замечал. Да и вела она себя странновато. Запыхалась вся, озиралась постоянно — как будто боялась, что следит за ней кто.<br/>Вероника с Игорем переглянулись. Старичок продолжил:<br/>— Прошла она, значит, вдоль улицы, прямо. Я красить тогда уже закончил, начал складывать всё — стало быть, минут десять прошло. Гляжу: она обратно идёт. Я было спросить хотел: не помочь ли чем, как она вдруг в переулок вон у той колонки повернула. Стало быть, к лесу пошла, больше-то там и нету ничего. Ну я, а уж в дом вернулся.<br/>— А больше ничего не помните? — спросил Игорь.<br/>— Нет, кажется, — старичок покачал головой. — А впрочем… Вот тут у вас сказано, что шарфик у ней был красный, так точно помню: без него она была. Курточка чёрная, портфель школьный — да, а шарфа не было.<br/>— Вы сможете рассказать об этом милиции? — Вероника заговорила быстро и взволнована. — Вот, в листовке номер есть. У вас же есть телефон? Или давайте прямо сейчас, с моего сотового?<br/>— Не переживайте вы так, барышня, — успокаивающе ответил старичок, глядя, как она роется в сумочке. — Есть у нас в избе телефон, позвоню сразу же, а коли не дозвонюсь, так в отделение съезжу. История-то, стало быть, серьёзная.<br/>— Спасибо вам огромное! Её мама там с ума сходит, а кого не спросим — никто ничего не видел, — горячо поблагодарила его Вероника.<br/>— Да, спасибо. — Игорь пожал старичку руку.<br/>— Да не за что, — кивнул он. — Молодцы вы, ребятки. Хорошее дело делаете, удачи вам.<br/>Прежде чем проститься с приветливым старичком, Игорь наконец решился и спросил:<br/>— Извините, а вы, случайно, не видели — в доме напротив кто-нибудь бывает?<br/>— Ну, Федька-то, старший, появляется время от времени. А вот Маринку с девочкой я уж давно не видел. Как и пацана его. — старичок посмотрел на Игоря, и спросил, — А ты товарищ его что ли? Младшего-то? То-то я и думаю, видел тебя раньше.<br/>— Да, верно. — Игорь смутился, вдруг вспомнив, что именно с участка этого старичка они три года назад воровали крыжовник.<br/>— Нет, с лета я его тут не видел. Оно и немудрено: старший Федька-то летом опять за воротник закладывать начал, кто ж с ним выдержит.<br/>***<br/>На встречу с Ветой и Кириллом они опоздали — решили всё-таки заглянуть в лес, куда направилась Алина. Ничего интересного они там, впрочем, не обнаружили: только пару гнилых пней и чей-то ржавый мангал. В какой-то момент им обоим показалось, что они слышали чей-то стон, но сколько они не прислушивались, ничего кроме шума машин с трассы неподалёку так и не услышали.<br/>— Мы нашли свидетеля, — не успев отдышаться, выложила Вероника. — Дедок в частном секторе видел её в понедельник, оглядывалась, будто боялась, что за ней следят, шла в сторону леса.<br/>Вета и Кирилл заговорили одновременно:<br/>— Он сообщит милиции?<br/>— Что-то ещё сказал?<br/>— Да, обещал позвонить прямо сейчас, а если не дозвонится, то пойдёт в отделение.<br/>— Ещё сказал, что на ней не было шарфа, — припомнил Игорь странную деталь.<br/>— Опасалась слежки и сняла шарф… Это имеет смысл — он довольно приметный. — Вета задумалась. — Похоже, тут дело в чем-то другом. И с Робертом это не связано.<br/>— Думаешь, ей кто-то угрожал? — спросил Игорь. — Но кто?<br/>— И почему она не обратилась за помощью, а пошла к лесу через такой малолюдный район? — добавила Вероника.<br/>Все растерянно переглянулись. История с исчезновением Алины становилась всё более странной.<br/>— Вечером поговорю с отцом. — сказал Кирилл. — Хоть сам он поисками и не занимается, но хоть с Матвеевым этим поговорит.<br/>— Лады. — Игорь кивнул. — Расходимся по домам?<br/>— Думаю, да. — согласилась Вета. — Тем более, листовок у нас все равно почти не осталось.<br/>Попрощавшись, они разошлись по домам. Игорь вызвался проводить Веронику до дома. В последний момент они успели вскочить в отъезжающий трамвай. В вагоне было пусто, и Вероника, положив Игорю голову на плечо, вскоре задремала под стук колес. Игорь же, стараясь лишний раз не шевелиться и не тревожить её покой, раз за разом прокручивал в голове события того рокового утра, пытаясь найти среди них хоть какой-то ключ к произошедшему позже. Вскоре его мысли начали путаться, и он сам не заметил, как уронил голову на грудь и погрузился в поверхностный, неспокойный сон.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Глава 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Присев на ступеньку, Саша не без удовольствия вытянула ноги и прикрыла глаза. Внизу шумела большая перемена: гудели десятки голосов, стучали мячи в спортзале, звенела посуда в столовой, но здесь, в её тайном месте — у лестницы, ведущей на школьный чердак — было как и всегда тихо. Последние десять минут Саша провела в обществе Кристины Любимовой, которая едва ли не с первого класса прочно удерживала звание главной сплетницы параллели, и поэтому немного тишины ей было просто необходимо.<br/>Продуктивной их беседу можно было назвать разве что с очень большой натяжкой, но кое-что полезное Саша всё-таки узнала. Кристина поведала ей, что прошлой осенью застала Алину целующейся с каким-то парнем. Было довольно темно, и парня она толком не разглядела, да и то, где именно она наблюдала эту сцену, помнила с трудом («На Льва Толстого, в районе сорокового гастронома… Или нет, погоди — где-то на Советской»). На утро Кристина, рассчитывая узнать подробности, в шутку намекнула Алине на то, что в курсе её романтических дел, но в ответ получила неожиданно резкий отпор и совет не лезь не в своё дело. Кристина обиделась, так ничего и не узнав, а вскоре и вовсе забыла об увиденном — тогда сплетни об Алине едва ли были кому-то интересны.<br/>Уткнувшись подбородком в колени, Саша напряжённо размышляла о том, кто ещё может быть в курсе. Подруг у Алины не было, по крайней мере, в школе. С парнями она тоже особой дружбы не водила — держалась особняком. Саша припомнила, что до того как в седьмом классе Алина что-то подцепила и больше месяца пролежала в больнице, она дружила с Ветой Куприной и Настей Севостьяновой. Настя в том же учебном году переехала с родителями в райцентр, да и вообще — давно всё это было, им тогда не всем даже по тринадцать исполнилось, какие уж там могли быть парни.<br/>Подумав об этом, Саша невесело усмехнулась. Её саму парни не привлекали никогда — с этим она определилась довольно быстро и долгое время считала своим проклятием. Поначалу она мечтательно любовалась старшеклассницами с их броским макияжем, длинными ногами и короткими юбками, а затем разочарованно наблюдала за тем, как они, одна за другой, находят счастье в объятиях своих потных одноклассников с дурацкими усами над верхней губой. Саша мечтала, что вырастет и уедет отсюда в большой город, где будет куда проще найти таких, как она. Свыкшаяся с этой мыслью, она была шокирована, узнав, что новая знакомая Тоня, — такая добрая и понимающая, — понимает её ещё и в этом вопросе. И более того — готова ответить взаимностью на Сашины чувства. Недолго же это продлилось… Забыв об Алине и её тайнах, о времени, оставшемся до конца перемены, Саша вновь и вновь прокручивала в голове всё сказанное в тот вечер, поедая себя мыслями о том, могло ли всё сложиться иначе и в очередной раз понимая, что могло, думай она не только о себе. В сущности, её упорное желание помочь в поисках Алины было продиктовано не только сочувствием к пропавшей, стремлением утереть нос противному Матвееву или отвлечься от переживаний, но и желанием доказать: она способна на хорошие поступки. Доказать не Тоне, а самой себе. Потому что чем дальше, тем сильнее она в этом сомневалась. Из размышлений её вырвал голос Глеба Сергеевича:<br/>— Разумеется, я не меньше вас обеспокоен тем, что могло произойти во вверенном мне учебном заведении, и уверяю: в моих интересах сделать всё, чтобы помочь с поисками.<br/>Она напряглась Голос доносился с лестницы снизу, а значит, он направлялся в свой кабинет. И не один, а в крайне интригующей компании. Саша подвинулась к краю лестницы и взглянула вниз через ограждение перил. Глеб Сергеевич, который шёл впереди, уже скрылся на этаже, но она успела увидеть широкую спину и коротко стриженный затылок старшего лейтенанта Матвеева и спешащую за ним Эмилию Дмитриевну. Саша вскочила на ноги и поспешно спустилась на пролёт ниже, судорожно размышляя о том, как бы ей подслушать их разговор. Со щелчком захлопнулась дверь приёмной. Она осторожно заглянула на этаж: в коридоре административного блока, где располагался директорский кабинет, было пусто. Саша нервно облизнула губы. Идея, которая пришла ей в голову, была рискованной, но одновременно и очень простой. Она не слышала, чтобы в замке поворачивался ключ и знала, что Галина Ивановна, школьный секретарь, которая обычно и занимала приёмную, по-прежнему сидит на больничном, а значит, сейчас там никого не будет, а общаться с Матвеевым и Эмилией Дмитриевной директор скорее всего будет в своем кабинете. Саша осторожно повернула ручку и открыла дверь.<br/>В приёмной действительно было пусто. Из-за закрытой двери директорского кабинета раздавались голоса — слышно было прекрасно, это Саша уяснила ещё в прошлом году, когда сама сидела здесь в ожидании родителей, вызванных в школу после очередного её нервного срыва. Аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь, она, мягко ступая по устилавшему пол ковролину, подошла к двери и прислушалась. Разговор шёл уже некоторое время, поэтому она уловила только конец фразы старшего лейтенанта Матвеева:<br/>--…не обязательно из класса пропавшей, возможно, из десятого или одиннадцатого.<br/>— Думаю, в десятых и одиннадцатых классах нет никого, кто мог бы запугивать Алину или угрожать ей — все подобные личности, как правило, отправляются в ПТУ после девятого.<br/>— У нас приличная школа, — поддержала директора Эмилия Дмитриевна. — А вот в девятых, в частности, в классе самой Алины, дела, к сожалению, обстоят не так хорошо…<br/>Кто-то прошёл по коридору, цокая каблуками. Саша оцепенела, готовясь объяснять, почему она подслушивает разговоры в кабинете директора школы, но звук шагов постепенно удалялся, а потом и вовсе стих. Эмилия Дмитриевна, тем временем, продолжала:<br/>— Мне, право, немного странно, что вы не в курсе. Насколько мне известно, этот ученик состоял у вас на учёте.<br/>— Это мы проверили, прежде чем идти к вам. В настоящий момент ни один из учащихся вашей школы на учете не состоит. — возразил Матвеев.<br/>— В таком случае, вы, вероятно, зря сняли этого ребёнка с учёта. Я о Фёдоре Преображенском.<br/>— О-о, — протянул Матвеев. — С папашкой-то его мы немало проблем поимели. И что там? Яблочко от яблоньки, я так понимаю?<br/>— Периодические прогулы, асоциальное поведение, около года назад он сломал однокласснику нос, — с готовностью подтвердила Эмилия Дмитриевна. — А учитывая его семейную историю, там наверняка и связи со всеми этими молодёжными группировками с Южного найдутся.<br/>— Он сегодня в школе?<br/>— Да, я видел его утром. — сказал Глеб Сергеевич. — Думаю, именно с этим учеником вам стоит побеседовать в первую очередь. И да, он скорее всего начнет демонстрировать вам характер, так что не стесняйтесь надавить, если говорить по-хорошему он не захочет.<br/>— У девятотого «А» следующим уроком обществознание в тридцать девятом кабинете, идёмте туда. Глеб Сергеевич, двадцать шестой сейчас свободен? Думаю, займём его под наши нужды…<br/>Эмилия Дмитриевна продолжала говорить, но Саша, не дослушав, пулей вылетела из приёмной. Куда бы этот разговор не завёл, ничем хорошим для Гуся он не кончится, а значит, его нужно срочно предупредить. Она быстро спустилась на третий этаж и, не обращая внимания на удивлённые взгляды, понеслась к тридцать девятому кабинету. До начала урока оставалось ещё минут пятнадцать, возможно, Гусь уже вернулся. Однако, кабинет был закрыт, а на подоконнике напротив обнаружилась только куча рюкзаков и Серый с Власом, остервенело списывающие домашку. Саша быстрым шагом пошла обратно. Решив, что в сложившейся ситуации цель оправдывает средства, она с грохотом отворила дверь мужского туалета. Какой-то тощий восьмиклассник с ужасом шарахнулся к стенке и выронил сигарету, но Саше было плевать — она вихрем пронеслась мимо кабинок, убедилась что все они пусты и бросилась в столовую. Там тоже было пусто, только буфетчица вытирала столы да стайка каких-то девчонок пересчитывала мятые десятки у прилавка. Саша вернулась обратно и, подходя к кабинету, поняла, что опоздала: Гусь в компании Матвеева и Эмилии Дмитриевны удалялся в сторону лестницы. С трудом переводя дыхание, она облокотилась на подоконник. Мысли в бессилии неслись в голове, глаза рассеянно изучали школьный двор, куда, пользуясь хорошей погодой и длинной переменой, высыпала добрая половина школы. Взгляд Саши остановился на компании, устроившейся на сваренном из металлических труб лабиринте. Сладкая парочка — Игорь с Вероникой, — Вета и Кирилл. Сделав резкий выдох, Саша поспешила во двор.<br/>***<br/>День выдался сухим и безветренным, и заливающее школьный двор солнце грело совсем не по-октябрьски. Вероника с Игорем устроились на куртке, которую Игорь расстелил на траве, а Кирилл с Ветой расположились рядом, на металлических перекладинах лабиринта. Над головами шуршали листвой тополя, неподалёку чирикали воробьи, делившие раскрошенный на асфальт батон. Вероника привычно положила голову Игорю на плечо, и впервые за всю эту жуткую неделю он почувствовал себя в состоянии хоть немного расслабиться и насладиться хорошей погодой и обществом друзей. Кажется, то же самое чувствовали и остальные — некоторое время все сидели молча, щурясь на солнце и разглядывая кудрявые облака, быстро бегущие над головами.<br/>— Ребят, — прервала тишину Вета. — Извините, что поднимаю не самую приятную тему, но… Никто не слышал, что там с похоронами Роберта?<br/>— Новостей нет. Я у отца спросил вчера, он говорит, там какой-то затык с экспертизой тела, не отдают пока. — ответил Кирилл.<br/>Вета кивнула и уставилась куда-то себе под ноги.<br/>— Во вторник у меня был довольно странный разговор с мамой. — сказала она.<br/>— О Роберте? — Игорь приподнялся со своего места.<br/>— Да. Она вдруг ни с того ни с сего принялась расспрашивать меня о том, как он относился к Алине, вёл ли какие-то дополнительные занятия, были ли у него любимчики среди учеников.<br/>— А что здесь такого? — удивилась Вероника. — По-моему, это вполне обычный интерес.Она же видит, как ты переживаешь из-за того, что произошло.<br/>Игорь, Кирилл и Вета переглянулись.<br/>— Нет, Ник. Мама, она… Я ее хорошо знаю, и она явно к чему-то вела, это не было простым любопытством. — пустилась в объяснения Вета. — Она пыталась разговаривать со мной как мама, но звучала как журналист, понимаешь?<br/>— Может быть, ей тоже известно то, о чем нам вчера рассказал Кирилл? — спросил Игорь. — Я имею в виду, то, как Алина восхищалась Робертом и как была потрясена новостями.<br/>Вета задумалась.<br/>— Может быть, но я не уверена. Мне показалось, Роберт интересовал её сам по себе, Алина была только поводом задать вопрос.<br/>Вероника собиралась что-то ответить, но её прервал Кирилл:<br/>— Эй, ребят! Баллистическая ракета на двенадцать часов. — он кивнул на что-то впереди себя. Игорь заметил, как глаза Веты расширились от удивления и обернулся.<br/>Почти бегом, к ним направлялась Саша Белоцветова. Её волосы, обычно лежащие красивыми локонами, сейчас торчали во все стороны и ярко пламенели в лучах солнца, а судя по выражению лица, она явно была чем-то взволнована. Игорь и Вероника поднялись на ноги. Саша остановилась примерно в метре от них.<br/>— У твоего друга, ну или что там между вами произошло, — без всяких предисловий начала она, — Большие неприятности. Матвеев решил, что он причастен к истории с Алиной. Они с Эмилией Дмитриевной сейчас допрашивают его в двадцать шестом. Я хотела предупредить его самого, но не успела.<br/>Игорь ожидал чего угодно, но точно не этого.<br/>— Ты про Гуся? А каким боком он там вообще причастен? — спросил он, пытаясь хоть как-то разобраться в происходящем.<br/>— Никаким, он ничего не сделал. — Сашу явно раздражала его непонятливость. — Но они решили, что он отличный кандидат на то, чтобы повесить на него всех собак. А учитывая, что с ним в последнее время происходит, там и без всякой Алины будет полно проблем, если они узнают больше, чем следует.<br/>Саша развернулась и так же стремительно направилась к школе. Остальные поспешили за ней.<br/>— Вы что-нибудь поняли? — растерянно спросил Кирилл.<br/>— Что мы должны ему помочь, — на ходу ответил Игорь.<br/>— Он же несовершеннолетний, разве его можно допрашивать без разрешения родителей? — спросила Вероника.<br/>— Могут. — Кирилл и Вета ответили одновременно.<br/>— Достаточно присутствия педагога. Но речь о допросе в суде, с повесткой и всем остальным, — пояснила Вета. — То, что сейчас происходит, это обычная беседа, от неё он вообще может отказаться.<br/>Игорь молчал, отчаянно пытаясь продумать план действий. Идти к директору бесполезно — Глеб Сергеевич, скорее всего, просто выставит вон, да и наверняка всё происходящее санкционировано им лично. Врубить пожарную сигнализацию и отвлечь внимание? Глупо, проблем потом будет куда больше, чем пользы. Поднимаясь по ступенькам на школьное крыльцо, он краем глаза приметил группку старшеклассников — парней и девчонок — в центре которой высился крепкий пацан в кожаной куртке. Игорь знал, что он носит прозвище Финик и в их школе не учится, а ездит сюда с Южки к своей девушке из одиннадцатого и друзьям. А ещё он знал, что Финик знаком с отцом Гуся — пару раз видел их вместе в городе.<br/>— Я сейчас, — крикнул он друзьям, снова спускаясь во двор. — Идите, я догоню!<br/>Он подошёл к собравшейся вокруг Финика компании. Тот, судя по всему, только что крайне удачно пошутил — раздался взрыв хохота. Игорь решительно отодвинул в сторону какого-то пацана и оказался прямо напротив Финика. Смех прекратился.<br/>— Чего тебе, рыжий? — Финик смотрел на Игоря свысока, чуть прищурившись и скривив губы в недоброй усмешке.<br/>— Ты Преображенского знаешь? Старшего. — без обиняков спросил тот.<br/>— А тебе-то что за дело?<br/>— Где я могу его найти прямо сейчас? У его сына огромные проблемы, нужно, чтобы он как можно скорее приехал в школу.<br/>Финик посмотрел на него снова, но уже иначе: серьёзно, без усмешки.<br/>— В автосервисе он. Прямо по Мичурина и там…<br/>— Знаю, — оборвал его Игорь. — Спасибо.<br/>Не оборачиваясь, он поспешил к выходу со двора. Автосервис находился в том же районе, где жил и сам Гусь с отцом, Игорь прекрасно знал, где это. Пешком туда можно добраться минут за двадцать. За пятнадцать, если бежать… На глаза ему попался Пряник — они с Миланкой шли к крыльцу. В голову пришла идея.<br/>— Пряник! — окликнул он одноклассника — Эй, Димон!<br/>Пряник обернулся.<br/>— Ты на велике сегодня?<br/>— Ну да. Ты чего такой взмыленный-то?<br/>Игорь махнул рукой.<br/>— Потом объясню. Я одолжу его? Минут на двадцать, срочно надо кое-куда съездить.<br/>— Лады. — Пряник порылся в карманах и кинул ему ключ от велосипедного замка. — Где стоит, знаешь?<br/>Игорь кивнул и помчался за школу, где стоял, пристёгнутый к перилам черного хода, велосипед Пряника. Теперь у него были все шансы уложиться минут в пять.<br/>***<br/>Поначалу Гусь ещё вяло надеялся на то, что Матвеев с Эмилией планируют пообщаться со всеми одноклассниками Алины — логичный, в общем-то, ход — а он оказался первым по каким-то совершенно ничего не значащим причинам. Но когда они зашли в пустой класс, Матвеев пододвинул ему стул, сам устроился за учительским столом и задал первый вопрос, надежда мгновенно испарилась.<br/>— Ну, — сказал Матвеев. — Ничего нам рассказать не хочешь?<br/>Гусь вздрогнул и, стараясь не терять спокойствия, спросил:<br/>— О чём?<br/>— Фёдор, — мягким голосом начала Эмилия Дмитриевна, сидевшая за партой у окна, — Как ты знаешь, недавно в нашем районе пропала девочка из твоего класса, Алина Макарова…<br/>— И у нас есть основания полагать, что уж ты-то наверняка в курсе того, что с ней произошло, — продолжил Матвеев. — Говорят, перед своим исчезновением она кого-то боялась. Кого-то, кто мог ей угрожать, или даже преследовать. Ничего об этом не знаешь?<br/>Последний вопрос был задан таким тоном, который явно подразумевал под собой вполне определённый ответ.<br/>— Почему вы думаете, что я должен что-то об этом знать?<br/>Матвеев неприятно ухмыльнулся.<br/>— Да вот семья у тебя такая именитая… И знакомства интересные водите. А личное дело — так вообще. — он постучал по столу хлипкой папкой в картонной обложке. — Другой твой одноклассник, пообщавшись с тобой, отправился в травматологию со множественными ушибами, гематомами и переломом носа.<br/>— Никаких друзей с Южного у меня нет, это к моему отцу. Если вам нужен он, то его и спрашивайте.<br/>Голос дрогнул и, судя по лицу Матвеева, тот это заметил.<br/>— А что до Манькова, то он несколько лет травил меня со своими дружками. И ни учителя, ни директор почему-то не спешили принимать меры. — Гусь почувствовал, как гнездящийся в груди всё это время страх сменяется яростью. — И только когда я наконец решил постоять за себя сам, все тут же обратили на это внимание. Только виноват почему-то оказался тоже я.<br/>— Ну как же так, — Эмилия Дмитриевна всплеснула руками. — Мы же это уже обсуждали, если бы ты вовремя обратился ко мне или к директору, ничего бы не случилось! Михаил Иванович, ну право слово, вы бы не уделяли этому глупому инциденту столько внимания, сами знаете: мальчики в этом возрасте вечно дерутся.<br/>Матвеев смерил её холодным взглядом, полистал папку и продолжил:<br/>— А вот ещё интересный эпизод: в детском саду ты поджог беседку. Одна из воспитательниц получила травму, кое-кто из родителей настаивал на твоем исключении.<br/>— Да это уже сто раз обсуждали, — Гусь едва удержался, чтобы не вскочить с места, — Тот пожар был случайностью, и я там был не один. Я тогда просто…<br/>— Что-то многовато тут совпадений и случайностей, — оборвал его Матвеев. — Отец, который в криминале по уши увяз. Пиромания. Агрессия в отношении сверстников. Не находишь?<br/>Гусь молчал, глядя на него исподлобья. Матвеев продолжил:<br/>— Кое-кто из одноклассников твоих, кстати, поведал, что в утро перед исчезновением Алины ты какие-то совсем уж странные взгляды на неё бросал. Ну, что у вас с ней было-то?<br/>Гусь попытался взять себя в руки. Дышать ровно. Не выдавать эмоций. Ничего они не знают и ничего ему не сделают.<br/>— Ничего, — ответил он. — Ничего у нас с ней не было. Мы даже не общались толком никогда.<br/>— Вы же вместе с ней ходили в фотокружок в прошлом году? — вновь подала голос Эмилия Дмитриевна. Её интонации были какими-то до тошноты сладкими, видимо, в этой сцене она играла роль доброго полицейского. Гусю вдруг стало смешно и противно.<br/>— Ходили. — согласился он. — А что, нельзя?<br/>Последний вопрос явно был лишним, но сдерживаться было все труднее, хотя он и понимал — именно этого Матвеев и добивается.<br/>— В прошедшем времени — «ходили»? А сейчас почему не ходишь?<br/>— Потому что с этого года Глеб Сергеевич, под предлогом пересмотра школьного бюджета, закрыл почти все кружки. — снова не выдержал Гусь.<br/>Эмилия Дмитриевна встрепенулась, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но потом передумала и отвернулась к окну. Матвеев не торопясь пролистал его личное дело. Затем вынул из кармана какой-то пухлый блокнот, и принялся с интересом изучать записи в нём. Секунды тянулись бесконечно, Гусь снова начал нервничать — слишком уж всё это походило на затишье перед бурей.<br/>— Ладно, не будем ходить вокруг да около. — он отложил блокнот в сторону. — В ночь на одиннадцатое октября ты где был?<br/>Гусь ощутил, как сердце в груди сначала будто пропустило удар, а потом бешено заколотилось о рёбра.<br/>— Почему вы об этом спрашиваете?<br/>— Я задаю вопросы, ты — отвечаешь. Ну?<br/>— Дома. — голос предательски дрожал и, судя по всему, звучал максимально жалко.<br/>— Да-а? — Матвеев уставился на него пристальным, цепким взглядом. — А чего так неуверенно-то?<br/>— Я был дома. — Гусь изо всех сил старался звучать уверенно и твёрдо. Получалось плохо.<br/>— Мне кажется, ты чего-то не понимаешь. Так что давай-ка я объясню. У тебя есть два варианта. Первый: ты рассказываешь нам всё, что знаешь. Что тебе за это будет, зависит от того, насколько информация будет полезна и какова твоя роль в произошедшем. Может, на учёт вернём, может — ещё одним выговором ограничимся, а может и так отпустим.<br/>Матвеев откинулся на стуле и посмотрел на него в упор.<br/>— А есть второй вариант. Если ты будешь продолжать заговаривать мне зубы, но рано или поздно в этом деле всплывёт что-то, указывающее на твою причастность, или на то, что ты знал, но не рассказал — а поверь мне, оно обязательно всплывёт, — я сделаю всё, чтобы ты получил по максимуму. В этом случае, готовься заканчивать школу в колонии. Понял меня? Кивни.<br/>Гусь медленно кивнул, чувствуя, как в носу начинает противно щипать, а глаза наполняются влагой. Отлично, только разрыдаться перед ними не хватало. Матвеев оглядел его и, явно довольный увиденным, спросил:<br/>— Ну так что выбираешь?<br/>За дверью раздались тяжёлые шаги. Матвеев собирался сказать что-то ещё, но с грохотом отворившаяся дверь кабинета лишила его такой возможности.<br/>— Ну и что за допрос здесь происходит? — голос отца звучал негромко, но в нём было столько ярости, что казалось, в воздухе вот-вот защёлкают искры.<br/>— Это не допрос, а всего лишь беседа, — Матвеев, явно понимая, кто перед ним, широко и неприятно улыбнулся.<br/>Эмилия Дмитриевна вскочила с места.<br/>— Именно! Мы просто беседуем с вашим мальчиком, Фёдор Фёдорович! — запела она.<br/>— Просто беседуете, значит? — недобро усмехнулся он. — А ты-то хочешь с ними беседовать?<br/>Гусь всё ещё не верил своим глазам — появления отца во время этого действа он явно не ожидал.<br/>— Нет. — тихо сказал он, глядя Матвееву прямо в глаза.<br/>— Отлично. Тогда мы уходим. Никто ведь не против?<br/>— Да пожалуйста. — Матвеев развёл руками.<br/>Теперь уже Гусь заметил, с каким трудом ему даётся поддержание этой мнимой невозмутимости. Он поднялся со стула и перебросил через плечо ремень сумки.<br/>— Всего доброго! — отец распахнул дверь и кивнул Гусю, приглашая его выйти. — Захотите побеседовать снова, выписывайте повестку.<br/>— Всенепременно, — процедил Матвеев им вслед.<br/>***<br/>По пустым школьным коридорам они прошли молча. Отец шёл чуть впереди, Гусь, на всё ещё плохо слушавшихся ногах, тащился позади. Происходящее воспринималось каким-то дурным, нереалистичным сном. Когда они вышли из школы и спустились с крыльца, отец, наконец, остановился, обернулся и посмотрел на него.<br/>— Ну, ты как? — спросил он устало.<br/>— Нормально. — коротко ответил Гусь. Развивать тему не хотелось.<br/>Теперь он наконец мог рассмотреть его как следует. В данный момент отец определённо был трезв, что радовало, но, судя по покрасневшим белкам глаз и россыпи свежих морщин на лице, ещё совсем недавно он пил не просыхая. На висках пробивалась заметная седина — Гусь не мог вспомнить, была ли она, когда они виделись в последний раз. Отец, в свою очередь, тоже вглядывался в его лицо, но иначе — как будто пытался наглядеться и запомнить. Гусь отвёл глаза.<br/>— Я немного в курсе всей этой истории. И гляжу, традиции в местном ОВД с годами не меняются: в любой ситуации трясти кого-то из наших.<br/>Гусь молча шёл рядом, опустив взгляд себе под ноги. Из трещин в старых бетонных плитах выглядывала пожухлая трава.<br/>— Не бойся, не будут они тебя больше дёргать, — ободряюще сказал отец, закуривая на ходу.<br/>— Я знаю.<br/>Они свернули за угол школы. Впереди замаячил отцовский байк — оригинальный Харли Дэвидсон, Лоу Райдер 1979 года, который он пригнал из Финляндии в середине девяностых. Мама иногда шутила, что отец любит свой мотоцикл куда сильнее, чем её, и Гусь всегда подозревал, что в этой дежурной шутке есть большая доля правды.<br/>— Я так понимаю, домой ты со мной не поедешь?<br/>— А там что-то изменилось?<br/>Отец промолчал. Они оба знали ответ, но Гусь успел заметить, как на секунду в его глазах промелькнуло какое-то болезненное выражение — словно в глубине души он надеялся на что-то иное, и теперь ненавидел себя за эту надежду.<br/>— Тогда до встречи.<br/>— До встречи, — эхом откликнулся Гусь. — Спасибо, пап.<br/>Отец улыбнулся. Вокруг глаз собрались морщинки — Гусь вспомнил, что Ириска называла их «добрыми».<br/>— Не за что. Я же всё-таки твой папка — какой-никакой. Да и вообще, благодари не меня, а друга своего. Давай, беги к нему — вон он стоит.<br/>Отец кивнул в сторону футбольного поля. Гусь проследил за его взглядом и почувствовал, как сердце вновь зашлось в груди — там, прислонившись к штанге ворот, стоял Игорь. Он приветливо помахал Гусю рукой и двинулся в его сторону.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>